


Anything but Normal

by Allain_Kelyarus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Attempt at Humor, Awkward!OC, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Identities Known, Justice League as Family, Light Angst, M/M, Metahuman!OC, Multi, OC-centric, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, inhibitor collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: How does one deal with loving two people? Especially when those two people are already in an established relationship with each other? This is the situation Spirit aka Lucas Stone finds himself in. Batman and Superman are dating and have been for years now. The League is very supportive of their relationship including Lucas. However, despite knowing he has no chance of being with either of them let alone both of them he just can’t give up his feelings.Meanwhile, Bruce and Clark are struggling with the idea of approaching Lucas about joining their relationship. On the one hand the guy seems to be a nervous wreck whenever either of them talks to him and on the other they both know he has feelings for them.Polyamory is new territory for all three of them. What will happen as they begin to navigate a relationship? And how will family and the League factor in?





	1. Hopeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm used to writing reader inserts I totally forgot to describe what Lucas looks like sorry! I'm already three chapters deep into this story when I realized this. Please forgive my oversight.
> 
> Lucas Stone (Hero Name: Spirit)  
> Neck length straight blonde hair with side swept bangs, green eyes, 6'0 (~183cm), Lean build, fair skin
> 
> Hero Outfit:  
> Dark blue hood, Black and red fox mask with small bells attached with red string at the sides, All black reinforced Kevlar suit (similar to Batman's with gloves instead of gauntlets and two small pouches on either side instead of a utility belt), Black steel toed combat boots, Wears a tank top and under shorts underneath the suit

I don’t think I could ever get tired of the view of space the Watchtower provides. The stars are so bright and beautiful. Not to mention the Earth is breathtaking. Pictures on Google really don’t do the sight justice. I remember the first time I got to see the Earth from up here. It was pretty embarrassing now that I think about it. Superman was kind enough to show me around and even explain everything, but I just zoned out and gaped when we got to the first huge ceiling to floor window. My brain just decided to leave the building as I saw for the first time what the Earth really looks like from space. He just laughed when he saw my face and wasn’t that bright and beautiful in a different way. Being a nervous wreck didn’t help a thing either as I’m sure I made things even more awkward. I mean freaking Superman was showing me around! He probably thinks I’m just another weird fan since I could hardly speak to him.

I still can’t believe they asked me of all people to join. I mean sure I have powers and I guess that qualifies me on some level, but I’m nothing special. Working for the League has been a challenge but absolutely amazing at the same time. It really makes you realize all the little problems we think are so big really aren’t compared to the rest of the world. There’s just so much out there and not even just on our own planet. I’m glad I decided to join the League. We really make a difference here.

A rapid tap on my shoulder makes me turn around.

“Hey, Spirit the meeting starts soon. Better start heading that way.” Flash kindly reminds me.

That’s right I’m at the Watchtower for one of our weekly meetings. They can get kind of tedious at times, but I don’t mind. After all it would be terrible if something were to happen that could’ve easily been prevented had we all shared information with each other. Earth belongs to no one but we all have to live here. Plus, the meetings have a few other perks… Namely one covered in all black and the other wearing red and blue. Skin tight I should add.

“Oh right. Thanks for the heads-up Flash.” I respond while moving my mask up my head and off to the side, so he can see the smile I give him.

“No problem. You’ve saved me from being late so many times now it’s the least I could do.” He admits as we both turn and start walking towards the main conference room.

“Well you know I’m always happy to help a friend” I tell him truthfully. The league has really become something like a family to me especially this past year. More so than my real family has ever been. I wasn’t really sure I wanted to tell everyone my civilian identity but I’m glad I did. It feels like I’ve been able to become closer to everyone. Well almost everyone. I’ve even learned just about everyone else’s names because of it. I guess everyone is more willing to share theirs when they know yours. I’m just glad they let me wait until I was ready.

“Yeah and no one deserves to face the Bat glare” he adds on. We both shiver at just the mention of the notorious Bat glare. There’s a rumor going around that some criminals even start crying because of it. I have yet to face the full force of one but if what I’ve seen of Batman’s default glaring is any indication I hope I never do.

Both of us make small talk as we finish walking to the main conference room. The room is filled with light chatter when we enter and it’s not even half full so we’re definitely not late. We part ways as Flash goes to sit with Green Lantern and I go grab a seat by Martian Manhunter. We’ve been getting closer lately since he’s been helping me out with my abilities. He has similar powers to mine and much more experience with them than I have which has been a huge help for someone like me.

“Hey J’onn” I greet him with a warm smile as I pull out the chair on his left and take a seat. Black Canary and Hawkgirl are engaged in a hushed conversation to his right. My guess? Gossip.

“Hello Lucas, how are you today?” he replies with a polite smile of his own.

“Oh, you know same old, same old. Fighting crime and saving kittens. What about you?” I ask in return.

As we start to catch up a bit on what’s happened since we last saw each other the table begins to fill in. Except for the Trinity everyone else usually just grabs a seat wherever as they come in. We use a large semi-circular table with a holo pad on the floor in the middle for 3D projections. While the huge monitor at the back of the room is usually used for slideshows. It all kind of reminds me of lectures in college when I think about it except way more high tech and much heavier topics.

“Alright is everyone here?” Superman speaks up from the front of the table. The room quiets down as we all look around and yep everyone is present. So, Superman nods and says “Let’s begin. The floor is yours Batman” as he gestures for Batman to start.

Batman rises from his seat with a small remote in his hand and the large screen behind him springs to life. He half turns and begins speaking while we all turn our focus to the screen. Images of the clean up effort after the most recent large natural disaster begin to slide by.

Even though Superman is the “official” leader for the Justice League Batman always sits at the head of the table. Superman and Wonder Woman alternate which side of him they sit on but they’re always next to him. At first, I thought this was weird since Superman is our leader but now I definitely understand. Those two are the ones he’s closest to in the League and can you imagine how stressful sitting next to THE Batman for an entire meeting would be? Especially since depending on what’s going on some of these meetings tend to drag on. I mean Batman is great. Awesome. Not to mention super cool. He’s amazing really… anyway my point is what if you need to yawn or something? I can’t imagine trying to hide a yawn from Batman when you’re sitting right freaking next to the guy. And then who knows what will happen? He’ll probably glare and give me a lecture about time management or something after the meeting. Something about taking meetings seriously and to pay attention because what we do here is important. All the while he’ll be looking all disappointed. I mean of course he’ll be wearing the cowl, but I can imagine. A few months back I found out he’s actually Bruce Wayne and wasn’t that something. Did nothing to help with my fantasies though but that’s a story for another time.

Honestly, I think I’d pass out if I had to sit next to him for an entire meeting. Once on the way back from a League mission he offered to fly some of the others as well as myself back home. Of course, I agreed because hello? Batplane! But I stupidly made the mistake of being super fucking interested because again. Batplane! Also, my idiot engineer brain got all excited. By some miracle he ended up letting me sit next to him in the cockpit _and_ ask him some questions about it. However, after my curiosity was satisfied we kind of just sat there while the others talked in the background. It was so awkward, and I was hella nervous, so I was fidgeting, and he kept glancing at me which made me even more nervous and I’m pretty sure by the end of it I was shaking a bit ~~(a lot)~~. I’m not going to say I ran off the plane because my dignity is important but let’s just say a few eyebrows were raised. The potential panic attack was worth it though because have I mentioned? Batplane!

This meeting ends up being one of the shorter ones and Batman wraps up as usual by asking if anyone has anything else they’d like to add. Our eyes meet as Batman casts his gaze around the room. At least I think they do. It’s hard to tell with those white lenses in his cowl.

Does he expect me to say something? ‘Cause I definitely don’t have a report ready.

With no one having anything they want to mention Superman gives the word and we’re all dismissed. I’m definitely getting a flashback to high school right now. _“The bell does not dismiss you. I do.”_

Anyway, now I can go train with J’onn. We’re going to practice some more with my invisibility today. I’ve gained so much more control with it since we’ve been working on it together. We both get up and push in our chairs as I ask, “You still got time today?”

“Of course” he answers. So, we both turn and start making our way towards the exit like everyone else.

“Spirit” Batman calls my name from right fucking behind me! When did that happen? I visibly jump as I turn around, but can you blame me?

“Um, yes?” I ask trying not to sound like he almost gave me a heart attack. Is it possible to look nonchalant while taking deep breaths?

“A word” he responds and glances at J’onn. Seemingly as an afterthought he adds “If you will.”

Oh God.

I’m pretty sure I haven’t done anything.

J’onn gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and says “I’ll meet you there” before walking off. Lucky him.

Wait.

Is this about me eating the last pudding cup in the communal fridge?

I thought no one would mind!

Was that secretly Batman’s pudding cup and no one told me? How does he even know it was me? Wait there’s cameras like everywhere. Stupid! I should’ve asked first. Or better yet just gone back home and gotten my own pudding from the grocery store like a responsible adult.

Heh. “Responsible adult.”

Focus!

This is no time to be laughing at yourself! I might be getting skinned alive by a batarang in a few minutes.

The room has cleared out for the most part as we’ve stepped off to the side closer to one of the room’s corners to speak one on one. In my peripheral I notice Superman and Wonder Woman are still in the room talking to each other about something I can’t make out from here. From the looks on their faces it’s probably something personal since they’re smiling. God, Superman has such a perfect smile.

Batman clears his throat and my attention snaps back to him. I resist the urge to put my mask back in place. No matter how much I want to hide right now I shouldn’t. That would probably just make him more upset. Despite that thought subconsciously I still try to hide behind my bangs and shrink in on myself.

Oh God. He’s glaring at me now. Maybe if I apologize now and replace the pudding he’ll spare me? It’s the only thing I can think of.

“I’m sorry!” I blurt out before he can start speaking.

Silence settles between us and it seems Superman and Wonder Woman’s conversation has paused. You don’t need super hearing with how loud I just yelled.

Ugh. Why am I like this?

“…What?” he asks sounding completely confused. “Why are you apologizing?” he continues after I fail to answer.

“Um… the pudding cup?” I give back lamely, and my voice gets quieter towards the end.

Ok I _might_ have gotten that wrong…

“What… pudding cup?” he questions.

Yep. I’m a dumbass. It’s confirmed. Ok everyone feel free to pack up and go home now. No need to stay for this awful train wreck.

Of course, this isn’t about some goddamn pudding cup!

Batman has more important things to worry about.

Besides, he’s filthy stinking rich why would he care about one pudding cup? Hell, he could probably buy all the pudding in the world if he wanted to. Who am I kidding? He probably eats like chocolate mousse or soufflé or something with flakes of gold in it. Super fancy stuff.

And my face is on fire… perfect. As if this couldn’t get any worse. Now I’m probably beet red.

“N-never mind!” I somehow manage to force out. At least I think I did. Was that even my voice just now? I think I just invented a new octave for human vocal cords.

Oh, look at that I can see the last of my dignity floating away. Bye old friend. I’d wave but they’d lock me up for being insane.

Please just say something so I can go fling myself into the nearest blackhole. I’m begging you here. I can’t take the staring.

Batman clears his throat and thankfully doesn’t interrogate me for any answers. “Alright then. I wanted to ask you about the new potential drug ring you’ve been investigating. I know the origins for that shipment that was located were traced back to Europe. Have you found anything?”

Oh. _OH_.

Wow talk about jumping to conclusions. I deserve a gold medal for the mental gymnastics I just pulled. That pudding was probably cursed.

Yeah blame the pudding. _Real_ mature Lucas.

“I’ve been wondering about that as well” Superman says materializing from nowhere beside Batman. Jump scare anyone?

Ok maybe not “nowhere” per se but my vision has been tunneling since I screamed “I’m sorry” to Batman. I screamed at _Batman_. Kill me now please. And when did Wonder Woman leave? Am I seriously alone with these two?

Ok calm down. I’m not in trouble they’re just curious about my investigation.

Taking a hopefully unnoticeable breath I try to respond in a normal human speaking voice “Oh uh well so far nothing has come up. I’ve even tripled the size of my original search net to include the more unlikely culprits and investigated every rumor I’ve come across no matter how small but still haven’t been able to draw any useful conclusions besides what we already know. It’s getting really annoying if I’m being honest.”

Crap.

That last part was supposed to stay in my head!

I just complained to the two people that are basically my bosses! Extremely hot bosses that can probably take me out with their pinkies. Who am I kidding? Batman could just glare me to death and Superman just has to look at me like a kicked puppy for me to take myself out.

“I mean! Not that I’m annoyed you gave me the assignment. It just would be great if there were more clues to go on. Not that I don’t know investigating isn’t always easy. Naturally I’m completely willing to do the hard work this case needs. You don’t have to—”

“Spirit relax” Superman says thankfully interrupting me before I say something even more insane than the pudding cup fiasco from barely two minutes ago.

Great. I’m never going to forget that.

“We both know how much of a hard worker you are. You have a brilliant mind Lucas. You should have more confidence in yourself” he compliments me while giving me a blinding smile and… wow. “If even you are having difficulties, then this case must be more complicated than we originally thought. Right Batman?” he asks nudging Batman who I’m pretty sure was glaring at me again.

“Hm” he agrees and nods. “You’re extremely capable. I trust you’re doing all you can.”

You could probably knock me over with a feather. Did I just get a compliment from _Batman!?_ I mean yeah Superman complimented me too and that definitely makes me all warm and fuzzy, but he was probably just being nice.

Batman though…? Boosting my morale? It’s possible…

“Maybe we should have Martian Manhunter assist you with this? This could turn out to be a lot more trouble than it looks” Superman suggests looking between Batman and I for our opinions.

“I agree. It’s better to be cautious now than regret it later” Batman adds.

Ok cool I get to team up with J’onn. “Alright. I can ask J’onn since we’re meeting up after this” I tell them. They both turn to me in unison at that…

And ok that’s creepy. What did I do this time?

“Is there anything else? I’d rather not keep J’onn waiting” I explain. Hopefully this is all, and I can go bang my head against the wall before meeting up with J’onn.

“…No” Batman answers… regretfully? No that can’t be right.

“Okay well I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your day” I say with my usual smile and turn to leave. I wait until I’ve turned the first corner to book it down the hall. Flash would be proud.

As I make it to the meditation room we usually meet up in I stop to catch my breath before entering. Luckily, I didn’t run into anyone on my way here. I have no idea how I would have explained myself. Does “I plead the fifth” work in space? I doubt it.

J’onn is already seated cross legged on a yoga mat and gazing out the window. The room is basically a wide-open space with dim lights and a few plants in the corners to give the place a relaxing vibe. There’s another ceiling to floor window in this room with a clear view of the stars around us. The view is just as captivating as always which helps to calm me down.

I take a seat on the yoga mat laid next to J’onn’s and he turns to me as I let out a sigh.

“Do you wish to talk before we begin?” he offers in that calm all knowing voice of his. J’onn is the only one that’s aware of my… predicament. To be honest I don’t think he’s the only one who knows. Diana always seems to know everything, and Arthur gave me a knowing smirk that one time he caught me looking ~~(Staring)~~ at Batman and Superman.

Not my fault they look hot even when their roughed up from a tough battle. Both their suits torn in some scandalous places, sweat glistening as the sun sets, and their hair artfully disheveled. Batman had taken his cowl off then and I could see both of their eyes shining in the fading light as they both smiled at something I’ll never know. Probably just happy to see the one they love in one piece after fighting to save the world yet again. Even with various members of the league spread out around them they were somewhere else in that moment. Together in their own world just for two. I know it’s pointless of me to picture myself there with them. They have each other and I should let this… whatever it is go. But for some reason I can’t. If it were just a crush or even just a sexual attraction I could drop it. Put it behind me and move on but it’s not as simple as either of those.

They’re both so much more than I could have ever imagined. Batman no Bruce because he’s more than the cowl and cape. More than the billionaire orphan or even the protector of Gotham. He’s like the cool breeze that brushes your skin on a hot summer day. He gives you exactly what you need exactly when you need it and he’s gone before you can even thank him for it. He’ll tell you he’s just doing his job that mother nature just happened to blow him your way but that’s not true not at all. Because Bruce is always watching. Always paying attention even when you think he’s ignoring you. Even when you pray and beg for something to cool you from the scorching heat. He comes just when you need him. Just when you think you can’t go on he’s there encouraging you to take one more step to push yourself past your limits.

Then there’s Clark so much more than the red and blue suit. More than that farm boy from Kansas or even the last survivor of his people. He’s like roaring waves ravishing the coast. He’s so much all at once and it leaves you entranced in his very being. There’s so much determination and power there it’s too much for most people. But if you’re brave if you venture out to sea you’ll find those waves inspire. He’ll carry you as far as you need him to. Support you with everything within him and if you’re not careful you’ll drown in it. Drown in his hopefulness only to end engulfed in bitterness. Fear him all you want but he’ll lead you to new heights when you’re ready. Show you a world you’ve never seen before… through his own eyes.

How can I compare to that? How can I hope to stand next to them when I have nothing for them in return? I couldn’t possibly. And yet I’m here. Waiting on the shore of a beach during the hottest day of the year.

A gentle weight on my shoulder brings me out of my own thoughts and I’m confronted with the concerned gaze of J’onn who has moved in front of me, so we are now face to face. I blink, and tears spill from my eyes.

“Perhaps,” he begins slowly once he’s sure he has my attention. “We should reschedule? It would do neither of us any good for you to try practicing with both your heart and mind clouded such as they are.”

I give a self-deprecating smile at that while wiping my tears. “You’re right…” I answer. He’s so right it hurts even more. “But I don’t want to be alone right now. I don’t think that would do me any good either.”

J’onn just nods in understanding and removes his hand while sitting back. “Very well. What would you like to do?” he inquires.

Of course, he’s willing to stay with me. That’s just like him. Understanding in ways no one else I’ve ever met is and always so self-less. Ready to help everyone in any way he can because he genuinely cares for others. I can’t help but wonder if all Martians were like him? If so the world has lost more than we realize.

“Well, there’s actually a case I’m working on right now that I could really use your help with” I inform him.

“Well then, as you like to say I’m all ears” he says and smiles to prompt me to begin.

“Great!” I respond. “Also, thank you… for being there.” I add much quieter.

“It’s no problem Lucas” he assures me.


	2. Party at the Watchtower

I wake up to the loud piercing sound of my phone yelling at me.

Wait no.

Not yelling… phones don’t yell.

Ringing.

Ugh just as bad. Means I have to socialize. It better be someone important I’m already developing a headache. Fuck why did I stay up late again?

Reaching into the general direction the sound is coming from but keeping my head planted where I must have passed out last night (this morning?) on my coffee table in my living room proves effective. My phone thankfully isn’t far away. I give silent thanks for small miracles.

Swiping the screen without looking. I put the thing somewhere I hope my ear is and let out what I intend to be an unenthusiastic “Yeah?” but I’m not even sure if what actually came out was English. Sounds more like cavemen grunting if I had to describe it.

The person on the other end lets out cheerful laughter. Ok probably a friend then.

“Long night Lucas?” and yep that’s Barry asking.

“Long everything” I answer. “What time is it?” I question finally sitting up and opening my eyes. To which my reading glasses must protest because they fall off my face, hit the table, and then the floor. I’m sure I’ll care about that later.

Another laugh comes from Barry before he replies “It’s 2:14 and the day is Monday in case you don’t know that either.”

“Right. Thanks.”

Another small miracle in my life: I make my own work schedule. Otherwise I’d be screwed right now. Great adulting there Lucas.

“No problem”

“Did you uh need something?” I ask while rubbing the sleep from my eyes and dragging a hand through my hair. Knowing my hair, it probably looks like a tangled clump of hay right now.

“Nothing that can’t wait if you want to go back to sleep for a while?” he responds. Bless him for knowing I sure as hell do.

“Nah. I shouldn’t. Circadian rhythm and all that. What’s up?”

“Okay then. I know it’s a bit last minute, but do you have any plans for this Friday night?”

“Do I ever have plans on Friday nights?”

“Well there was that one blind date with that guy who—”

“Yeah ok don’t remind me” I interrupt. “I’m too sleep deprived to be thinking about embarrassment number 8,562.”

Another laugh and then “You remember how many times you’ve embarrassed yourself?”

“No but with the disaster my life is I’m probably not even exaggerating with that” I complain. “As far as I know I’m free Friday night. Unless aliens attack or the world decides to explode. You know the usual” I tell him.

“Haha yeah I do” he agrees. “Alright well Hal, Ollie, and I were talking about hanging out this Friday. You know barring any emergencies. Then Ollie asked about bringing Dinah who then asked about inviting Diana and Shay and you know how it goes from there” he explains.

“Gotcha. Snowball effect. So impromptu meet up this Friday. You asking everyone?”

“Pretty much. We split up the work though. I swear one day I turned around and there were suddenly way more members in the League than I would’ve ever imagined.”

“Yeah if we keep growing at this rate we’ll need a new conference table.”

“That’s true. I’m sure B won’t mind buying a new one.”

“Speaking of are you inviting him as well? Batman I mean.”

“I talked to Supes earlier who said he’d see what he could do so no promises on that front. You know how he is. All grumpy and ‘Gotham needs me’ even though he practically has an army of kids running around the place.”

“Well don’t let him catch you saying that.”

“Right. I’ll be careful. So, you in?”

“Yeah count me in. Sounds fun.”

“Awesome. I’ll talk to you later once we get things sorted out. Bye.”

“Alright bye” I say ending the phone call.

Sighing I put my phone down and take a look around my apartment. I definitely need to clean the place again. There are books scattered everywhere some open others in stacks and some laying toppled over where they must have fallen at some point. Papers are sprinkled throughout the mess most being different schematics I’ve been working on and others filled with research or project notes. A couple of coffee mugs are also sitting around some still having what can only be cold coffee in them by now. Gross. I swear my place only has two states: utter chaos and completely impeccable. There is no in between.

Well then, I shouldn’t sit here all day. Shower. Food. Then damage control. All in that order.

Friday rolls around before I know it. A group chat ended up being made as we all tossed around ideas. A bar was the original plan, but we tossed that out when Captain Marvel was invited. I still can’t believe he’s really a kid but at this point stuff like that shouldn’t even surprise me anymore. Plus, as the guest list grew we had to start considering where everyone lives. A party at the Watchtower is what we all ended up agreeing upon. Everyone who can make it agreed to chip in to buy stuff for the party. Barry, Hal, and Oliver have done most of the planning since it started with them.

It feels weird walking around the Watchtower in regular clothes, but this isn’t the first party we’ve had up here where I’ve worn casual clothes. I don’t think it’ll ever feel normal though.

Entering the lounge (Which is huge! Say what you want about Batman, but he never does anything by halves) I notice it’s been decorated with fairy lights and the overhead lights are dimmed. Every available surface has been decorated with either a royal blue or forest green table cloth which seems to be the color scheme for the whole party. The plates, cups, and utensils all match. There’s also tons of foods and drinks. By the looks of things people brought homemade food in addition to what’s been bought for the party. Everything has made the room smell heavenly.

The long counter that separates the kitchen from the seating area has been turned into a makeshift bar. One end has alcohol while the other end has plenty of different non-alcoholic drinks. The stools that usually line the counter have more lights curled around them. The lighting really gives the entire place a completely different vibe. It feels more like an intimate private party than the usual work place lunchroom feeling I get.

The party is already in full swing with everyone scattered around the room. The room is buzzing with the sounds of everyone’s conversations and I can’t help but thinking all our parties should be like this.

Barry approaches me as I’m taking it all in. “We did good for last minute, right?” he asks.

“Good? Barry, the place looks amazing! I don’t think we’ve ever decorated like this for a party before.”

“Yeah I was surprised myself once everything was done.”

“I gotta say with the amount of effort put into transforming the place it makes me feel like there’s more to this party than a simple get together.”

Barry throws an arm over my shoulder pulling me close and dragging me further into the room. “Yeah about that…” he starts, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Hal’s got a long-term mission for the Corps coming up. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be gone exactly. Could be anywhere from six months to a couple years. So, Ollie and I got to talking and wanted to do something to give him a little taste of home to take with him while he’s gone.”

“I knew something was up. Why all the cloak and dagger though?”

“You know Hal. He doesn’t want us to make a big deal out of it. Says he’s just doing his job like all the other Lanterns.”

“Ah I see. Makes sense.”

He leans in closer while his arm pulls me towards him even more. “Do me a favor and don’t say anything to Hal would ya? I’d rather he enjoys himself thinking me and Ollie just went a bit over the top with all the decorating and stuff” he whispers.

“No problem. I’m all for secret “we all love you and will miss you” parties” I whisper back just as quiet.

“Great!” he proclaims as his arm drops from around my shoulder and we both stand back up straight. We both smile at each other and the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up like I’m being watched.

Calmly with what I hope is a casual look on my face I let my eyes sweep around the party, but I don’t find anyone looking in my direction. Must be my imagination I guess.

“I guess I’ll go check out your swanky bar over there” I joke as I turn towards the drinks.

“Be my guest” he says with a smile and we both part ways.

Wow they really have everything. Some of this stuff is top shelf. Leave it to the League to have the alcohol that costs an arm and a leg. And some of it isn’t even in English. Ok.

Wait.

Is that even from Earth…?

Ok note to self don’t touch the purple glowing stuff. No reason to gamble with death on my night off.

Cool, lemonade it is then. Nothing wrong with that. Lemons are a safe fruit. Ha! What am I even saying? God, I hope none of the telepaths are reading my mind right now.

“Not drinking tonight?” a gentle deep voice asks from behind me.

Good God! Superman you’re starting to become like Batman. I thought you were supposed to be the nice one! I bet he floated over here just so I wouldn’t hear his footsteps. Stupid perfect male specimen.

I turn around to respond and man is he standing closer than I thought and dressed way hotter than necessary. Or maybe I have weird taste because that flannel shirt and them jeans are not fair. Is casual Superman a kink? If not, it needs to be.

“I’m not really in the mood for alcohol tonight” I explain and nervously sip my drink.

“That’s too bad there’s a great selection tonight” he… pouts? Ok what?

_DonotstareathislipsDonotstareathislipsDonotstareathislips!_

Clearing my throat, I reply “Well unlike _someone_ else I do get drunk and trust me no one wants to see that.”

Surprisingly a perfectly arched eyebrow is raised almost… seductively at me as he says “Oh? Do tell.”

The fuck is happening right now? Am I dreaming? Did I hit my head at work and I’m actually passed out at my workbench right now?

“Well let’s just say this isn’t the first party I’ve been to with this much liquor. College was an… interesting experience for me.”

“Aww see now you’re just teasing me. You can’t give a reporter a scoop like that and not expect him to want to do a little digging” he complains with a wink.

_I’d love to have you digging those big hands into my—_

“Is Clark bothering you?” comes from the deep sultry voice of my executioner.

Batman teleports and no one can convince me otherwise. One of these days I’m either going to die because he scared the ever-living shit out of me or my chronic foot in mouth syndrome is going to make Batman deem it necessary to take me out.

And yep he is also looking gorgeous in black slacks and a navy button down complete with a suit jacket. Does he even own casual clothes? Nope. Never mind. I should not be thinking that because Bruce Wayne shirtless in a pair of worn out jeans is all my traitorous brain wants to imagine.

Ok cool. Two hot guys in front and to the side of me with a stool to my right and the counter with drinks behind me.

Great. I’m casually boxed in I realize. Fuck my life.

“Hey now. We’re enjoying ourselves, right?” Superman says looking to me for confirmation.

A head nod is all he’s getting from me. If this moment comes up in court my words will not incriminate me. That nod? A muscle spasm I swear.

“If anything, Bruce you’re bothering us” he continues with a smile.

My eyes dart to Batman for his response because shots fired. Ball is in your court dude. A narrowing of his eyes has me wondering how fast I can phase through the counter behind me should the need arise.

“Watch it Clark. Besides you two are blocking the drinks” he points out.

Ok not the bloodbath I was prepared for, but I can work with that too. I nonchalantly scoot closer to the stool next to me to try and get out of the way.

He meets my eyes and nods in acknowledgement of my movement then reaches for the… ginger ale? What? Batman drinks ginger ale? That’s so unexpectedly normal. I am not prepared for normal human Batman. It’s no surprise he’s not actually drinking. I already figured out all the scandalous media headlines about Bruce Wayne are just him avoiding suspicion. But like I’m sure that I saw some expensive sparkling grape juice or something.

Once his cup is filled his eyes are back on me. One eyebrow raised.

“Something wrong?”

 _ ~~Yes.~~_ “No” and I definitely answered that too fast…

Shut up and put more liquid in your face Lucas!

Superman’s laugh rich and deep blesses my ears and is sound porn a thing? Did I just come up with something or am I going to have a busy time searching the internet later? I wonder if he’ll let me record him laughing. I probably shouldn’t ask him that right?

Right. Also, another note to self: stop talking to yourself! At least while you’re in the company of two examples of the epitome of male sex appeal.

“It’s ok it takes a while to get used to him being a normal human. I should know” he says gazing at Batman fondly.

“Says the Kryptonian” Batman replies without missing a beat and his gaze just as fond directed at Superman.

“Uh if you two want to make out I can go…” I speak up over the rim of my cup.

_…invisible and stand here to watch._

Superman has the nerve to look completely ravishing and utterly adorable while blushing. Seriously dude if you’re trying to kill me just tell me and I’ll do it myself. No need to destroy me with your looks.

Batman just coughs and looks off to the side for a few seconds before exchanging looks with Superman and then turning his attention back to me.

“We’re not going to do that… here” he dismisses.

Darn. I shrug in return. “Hey just calling it like I see it” I say. I know bedroom eyes when I see them.

“About that” Superman starts. “You’re ok with the two of us together?” he asks.

“Yeah I mean why wouldn’t I be? I’m the last person to judge someone for who they like. Besides I thought everyone knows I’m pansexual by now?” I admit.

“I do remember you mentioning it before and I’ve been meaning to ask you about it actually. I’d never heard of pansexual before and even though Bruce explained it to me, quite thoroughly I might add,” Superman pauses there to look at Batman who just responds with a look of his own as if to say, “what did you expect?” before he finishes by asking “I still wanted to ask you how you define it for yourself. If that’s alright with you?”

“Sure, I don’t mind. To me it’s kind of like wearing blinders when it comes to people’s gender and my sexual attraction. It just doesn’t factor in for me. If I find you sexually attractive, then I find you sexually attractive. If I start a relationship with someone and later find out they identify as something other than male or female or their trans that’s not going to make me suddenly not want to be with them anymore either. You’ll find some differing definitions in the community but that’s mine in a nutshell.”

“Wow. Thanks for explaining.”

“No problem. I’m always happy to help explain to people who are genuinely curious.”

“Do you get asked about that a lot?” Batman chimes into the conversation.

Turning to face him a bit I answer, “More often than you’d think but it’s probably because I’m so open about it.” I stop to sip some more lemonade and continue “People tend to be more familiar with terms like gay, lesbian, and bi so when I mention I’m pan they have questions. Lots of people confuse me with just being bi but there are people out there that don’t identify with the standard male and female. I don’t judge just like what I like.”

I smile at both of them. I didn’t expect them to be curious about my sexuality. Actually, this has quickly become one of the few non-work-related conversations I’ve had with them. It’s nice. Usually I’m too nervous and intimidated for a proper conversation.

“You seem to have relaxed” Superman states with a smile.

“What do you mean?” I ask. Is he talking about my default nervous wreck setting I seem to only be in around them? ‘Cause fat chance I’m telling them what just looking at them does to me.

“He means you’re usually more jittery” Batman answers for him.

And I was right for once. Aww no mental gymnastics award for jumping to conclusions. “Oh yeah well… I mean you’re Superman and Batman. I’d hate to give you both a bad impression of me by putting my foot in my mouth like I have a tendency to do. Although I think my nervousness just makes things worse…” I trail off.

“Pudding cup” Batman declares with a grin on his face.

Great. He remembers that moment of brilliance. Someone kill me now please. I’m probably turning into a tomato now. They both just chuckle at the look on my face. Yep. Tomato.

“I gotta say I’m still not sure what that was about” Superman confesses and Batman nods in agreement with him while they both look at me. I knew he was listening in on that conversation! Superman eavesdrops it’s confirmed.

Sure, would be great if an alien race we’ve never heard of decided to attack earth right now.

“Yeah uh… any chance we could just forget that?” I plead hopefully.

“Nope”

“No”

Perfect…

“Besides you seemed very distressed about it” Batman points out.

“Ok. Just promise not to be mad if I tell you” I forfeit. Better get this over with. Just rip it off like a band-aid. God they’re going to think I’m so stupid.

Eyebrows are raised and they both exchange curious looks.

“Alright” Batman agrees and gestures for me to go ahead.

Leaving out my unrequited love for them and a few thoughts that would no doubt get me deemed insane by them I try to explain my thought process as best I can. Nervousness coupled with the thought that I’d done something wrong are ultimately to blame. Honestly, I don’t even know how my investigation didn’t come to mind at all as why Batman would be asking to talk to me. It was so obvious when I think about it now.

Superman is outright laughing by the time I’m done. He did well holding in his laughter while I explained. Batman looks… constipated? I don’t know. He’s turned his head to the side and is covering the lower half of his face. I resolve to steep in embarrassment until this moment passes and I can pretend it never happened.

“Bruce… mad over… pudding” Superman squeezes out over his laughs which just earns him a glare from Batman. Of course, that just feeds into his laughter as I’m sure he’s imagining the whole thing.

“Look, Batman, I’m sorry my brain just—”

“Bruce” he cuts me off.

“What?”

“I’m not wearing the cowl and cape. You can just call me Bruce.”

“Oh ok… Bruce”

I’ve never actually called him by his name out loud before. Looking at him he seems pleased with the change… maybe I should call him Bruce more often.

“Yeah feel free to just call me Clark as well” Super—Clark tells me as he seems to have recovered from his laughing fit. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call me Clark since I told you my identity” he continues.

Yeah there’s a reason for that…

“I didn’t think you guys would want me too” I confess while avoiding eye contact.

“Why not?” Clark questions.

“Well not counting the few newest members who haven’t revealed their identities to everyone yet. You two were the last to tell me yours and it just seemed like you both would rather I not use them” I explain.

They both frown and exchange looks. They do that a lot. Guess I was wrong on that one.

“That’s not true. I apologize for giving you that impression Lucas.” Clark says with a reassuring pat and a smile.

“The same goes for me. I trust you’re not going to misuse my name. If not, I wouldn’t have told you in the first place” Bruce clarifies.

Whoa.

Blushing for a whole different reason now…

I just nod while looking at the floor. Man, I wish I had my mask right now.

I fidget a bit unsure of how to continue the conversation after that. It’s just their names. I shouldn’t be so happy that they want me to use them… that they trust me. The same goes for the rest of the League who have shared their identity with me. I know this and yet it’s different with them. With them it means more to me. Not to say that I’m not happy the others trust me but knowing that Bruce and Clark do… it makes me feel warm and hopeful.

“So, Lucas why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself? Maybe we should all get to know each other better tonight.” Clark suggests.

Bruce nods and adds “I agree. It would help with your nervousness around us.”

Ok not how I expected this night to go hopefully I don’t fuck this up.

“Um ok. What do you guys want to know? I’m pretty much an open book” I tell them.

“Why don’t you tell us more about your job? You’re an engineer, right?” Clark asks.

“Yep. I specialize in mechanical engineering but I’m familiar with the whole field” I begin explaining.

And that’s how I end up telling them about my job, explaining what I do, and sharing some of the wacky stories that can only happen with a group of nerds all working together. I really love my job, but my coworkers definitely keep me on my toes. We even had a prank war for a while. We’ve since learned our lesson and our boss was not happy with the destruction some of our more… “genius” pranks caused.

In return I ask them about their own jobs and Clark explains what it’s like working at the Daily Planet. He’s smiling so much he must really enjoy his job as well. Maybe I’ll look into some of his work later. I don’t really read newspapers being a techie, but he seems so passionate about it I’ll have to check into it.

As expected Bruce talks some about what Wayne Enterprises does but doesn’t go into much depth. That’s ok it’s a huge company and from what I’ve read they do a lot of everything.

Eventually after it’s pointed out by Billy that we’re _still_ blocking the drinks (How did I forget that I was still boxed in?) we move to sit at an empty table off to the side of the room. The topic changes around a few times and I get to hear about some of their past missions before I joined, Bruce does the doting father thing while denying he’s doing the doting father thing for a few minutes, and Clark talks about growing up in Kansas and his parents.

That’s how I get asked “So what about you? What’s your family like?” by Clark.

My smile dampens at that. My family is a bit of a sore topic for me.

They both notice my shift in mood so Clark amends “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s ok. It’s just they aren’t really a fan of…” I pause and lift my hand, so they can both see as I turn it invisible and back again.

“Oh… I’m sorry I asked.”

“It’s fine. Not everyone is ok with meta-humans” I tell him as I wave a hand dismissively. “It’s just my parents and my sister. None of my extended family know. My parents’ kind of kept me away from the family because of it. They didn’t want anyone finding out” I explain.

I’ve definitely ruined the mood with that news. They both take in what I’ve just told them while I try not to think about the painful memories that want to come to mind. The disappointed looks and constantly being told I had to be normal. I was born with them, so they’ve grown as I have which made them difficult to control. They even homeschooled me for a while when I was going through puberty because I couldn’t stop disappearing or transforming things I touched. I don’t know what hurt more the yelling or the silent looks of disgust on their faces. My sister took her cue from my parents, so I never felt at home in my own house. It always felt like I was just some freeloader they couldn’t get rid of.

A warm hand on mine brings me out of my thoughts. Some of what I’m thinking must be showing on my face as Clark says “Lucas… for what it’s worth the League will always be here for you and if you ever want to talk I’m here. I know a thing or two about being different.”

I look into his eyes. They’re so sincere I have no doubt he means what he’s just said. So, I smile in return. He’s always so kind and supportive.

“Thanks Clark” I respond, and he takes his hand back. I try not to think about how I miss the warmth.

We go back to lighter topics and I end up retelling some stories from my life at college. Most of college was a wild ride for me as I earned a full ride scholarship through my school’s STEM program, so I didn’t have to worry about needing to pay for school so much. This gave me time to experience life since I was no longer living hidden away by my parents I wanted to go out and do it all. With nothing holding me back I did just that.

As I delve into the wilder stories our laughter (and yes somehow my shenanigans have earned the laughter of Batman! I should get a trophy or something for this) draws the attention of some of the others. Before I know it pretty much everyone is sharing stories from their younger years and we’re all laughing and smiling.

This night couldn’t have gone any better. Once again, I find myself grateful for the League. We really are one big family as cheesy as that sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story. Third chapter coming soon. I still have to finalize how I want it.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think! I hope Lucas isn't too boring. Let me know if you have any questions about him. I'd be happy to answer.


	3. A Break in the Case

Inside one of the smaller meeting rooms aboard the Watchtower J’onn and I sit amongst all the data we’ve collected on this drug case in Europe. It’s been over two months now since the case began with the location of a hidden shipment of a new drug off the East coast of the U.S. The ship was originally supposed to dock in Gotham harbor but was taken over by an unknown group and redirected to Boston. Just before they could dock however the ship mysteriously exploded killing the crew along with three people who are thought to have been apart of the group who seized the ship. All bodies on board were horribly burned which made identifying the crew take a while. Once all the autopsies were done injuries were found consistent with blunt force trauma and stab wounds which helped lead to the conclusion of an unknown group taking over the ship causing its redirect to Boston. Without much to go on besides what’s left of the ship after the explosion we’ve been investigating the ship's origins. So far, we haven’t had much luck.

“Maybe we should take a look at this rumor in the Netherlands again?” I propose.

“What makes you say that?” J’onn asks while coming to stand next to me and look at the document I’m holding in my hand.

“My gut mostly. Something that dock worker in Texel said just doesn’t sit right with me.” I answer while running a hand through my hair and handing the papers to him. I’ve long since removed my hood and mask as it became clear we were going to be here a while.

“Which part in particular?” he questions as he scans through the report.

“The whole thing really. I remember when I showed up asking questions he was very eager to be the one to talk to me. At the time he just seemed like a regular gossip but now I’m starting to think…” I pause as I run my hand through my hair again.

J’onn waits for me to collect my thoughts as he finishes the report and places it back on the table amongst the others I’ve been glaring at this past half hour.

“What if we’re barking up the wrong tree here?” I finally ask.

“You think we’ve been looking in the wrong direction?”

“Not necessarily but this entire case has had us running around in circles all across Europe. What if that’s the point? What if whoever is behind all this is just trying to distract us with this wild goose chase while they get away with whatever it is they’re really plotting?”

“A distraction for the real problem. I see. You may have a point.”

“So… what should we do? If this is just a distraction that leaves us back at square one.”

“How confident are you that this dock worker in Texel knows something?”

“Very. Looking at it from this angle I suspect he’s been bribed to provide anyone that comes looking with false leads.” I turn to look at J’onn as I ask, “Why do you ask?”

“Because I could read his mind and find out what he knows.”

“Ah right. Sometimes I forget you can do that.”

He smiles and says, “It comes in handy at times like these when we’ve hit a proverbial wall.”

“I bet. I see why you went into detective work.”

“If this dock worker was paid to give false leads it’s possible that others were as well. Are there any other interviews that stand out to you?”

“Now that I think about it there was…”

Working with this new lead we review all the rumors we’ve collected in relation to this case and go through the resulting interviews. As expected a lot of them are most likely just people blowing hot air but there are a few that deserve another look.

It finally feels like we might be getting somewhere and as grateful as I am for that I can’t help but get a bad feeling about whatever all of this is meant to cover up. Someone wants the League distracted and that’s never a good sign. Hopefully we haven’t wasted too much time and are able to catch this in time to put an end to it.

By the time J’onn and I plan our next move and wrap up for the day it’s gotten late back on earth. As I’m putting away my suit and mask behind the false back of my closet, which I built shortly after embarking on my life as a superhero, a wave of exhaustion washes over me. This case has been getting to me and now with the new direction we’re headed I can feel the stress piling on.

My phone buzzes from it’s place on my night stand next to my bed. I have a feeling I already know who it is. As I pick my phone up and read the text I just received my thoughts are confirmed. It’s from one of my coworkers, Ryan. He’s a chronic night owl if I’ve ever met one. The guy just has way too much energy at night. He’s like the energizer bunny but then come morning you can’t even talk to him until his fifth cup of coffee.

 

Rye: Yoooooooooo!

Me: Whaaaaaaaaat?

Rye: You still up?

Me: No. I just responded in my sleep. -.-

Me: Of course, I’m still up. Now what do you want?

Rye: I just sent you a thing.

Rye: Check your e-mail

Rye: It’s super cool I swear!

Me: Alright give me a sec.

Rye: Ok :)

Me: *sigh* Is that what I think it is?

Rye: Yep!

Rye: Cool right!?

Me: I don’t have time for this good night.

Rye: What! Nooooooooooooooo

Rye: It’s cool! At least tell me what you think. :T

Me: How many times do I have to tell you we are not using company resources to build robot fighter chickens!?

Rye: But… they’re cool. It’d be totally fun!

Me: No means no.

Rye: But did you even look at the blueprints I sent you? This time I gave them little mini rocket launchers! :D

Me: In what world does that make any sense?

Rye: Mine.

Me: Why do I even bother?

Rye: Aww you know you love me.

Me: In your dreams you wacko.

Rye: Lol who even says wacko anymore?

Me: Plenty of people.

Rye: Name one that isn’t yourself.

Me: …

Rye: See! Now tell me what you think.

Me: Ugh. Fine.

Me: Their feet are too small. Not enough structural support. If you were to make this based off what you have now the thing would topple over. Too top heavy.

Rye: *le gasp* :o

Me: Also, the giant Mohawk is unnecessary. Why do chickens need Mohawks?

Rye: It’s part of my aesthetic.

Me: …

Rye: …

Me: What have I told you about going on Tumblr!?

Rye: But there’s cool stuff on there!

Me: Yeah and it’s also filled with danger. Not to mention a waste of time.

Rye: Besides I mostly just browse and like stuff.

Me: Why don’t I believe you?

Rye: Ok so I may post the occasional meme.

Rye: And reblog fanfics.

Rye: And post some of my designs.

Rye: And post pics from cons.

Me: …

Me: How many followers do you have?

Rye: 2,057 at the moment.

Me: Again. Why do I even bother with you?

Rye: :^)

Me: I’m going to bed. I have an early meeting tomorrow.

Rye: With that new client?

Me: Yeah. Masterson Inc. I think it was.

Rye: They wanted new locks, right?

Me: Something like that.

Rye: Alrighty. Night night I guess.

Me: Good night ya weirdo.

 

Today is not my day. I accidentally dropped my toothbrush in the toilet this morning (How even?), burnt my eggs, was late for my meeting, spilled hot coffee all over myself, and I’ve misplaced the USB that had my presentation on it that I’m supposed to give tomorrow.

Perfect.

This is why you back your stuff up Lucas! Now I’m going to have to start from scratch.

Resting my head in my arms on my desk I take a few minutes to wallow in self-pity. And of course, even that gets interrupted. My phone rings causing me to sigh. I answer without looking and give what is possibly the most pitiful hello in the history of mankind.

“Well someone must be having a rough day.”

No.

I blink because that can’t be the voice I think it is.

I check my caller ID and yep it is.

“Clark...?” I ask meekly. But can you blame me? He’s never called me before! I mean yeah, we’ve had each other’s numbers for a while now but pretty much everyone in the League has each other’s number. That doesn’t mean we all regularly call each other and if it’s about League business we just use our communicators for privacy reasons obviously. So yeah, my first phone call with Clark.

 _OH SHIT._ My first phone call with _Clark!_

I hope he doesn’t think my voice sounds too weird. I know I sound different over the phone.

“Yep. That’s my name” he says with a laugh. I am nowhere near prepared for that laugh. Geez he could probably end wars with just that.

Cue my idiotic nervous laughter.

“What uh what’s up?” Oh my god! What’s up? _What’s up?_ That’s the best you could do? I’d facepalm if I knew he wouldn’t hear it.

“Not much. I just so happen to be in your area because of work. Things ended a bit early on my end, so I thought I’d call and see if you’re free for lunch?”

What.

“Oh, uh is it that time already?” I respond glancing at the clock on my computer screen.

1:17.

“Yeah. Are you busy?”

“No. No I actually usually go for lunch earlier than this.”

“Oh, will you have time then?”

“Oh yeah I’m fine on time. Since I run my department I make my own schedule I can take my lunch whenever I want really.”

“Abusing your power, I see” he jokes.

“Heh. Something like that” I reply with a smile even though I know he can’t see it.

 “So… do you want to grab lunch?”

“Yes! I mean yeah that would be… awesome.”

“Great! Are there any places you’d recommend?”

“Yeah I know a little café you might like. It’s one of my favorites actually.”

“Sounds perfect. You can text me the address and I’ll meet you there.”

“Yeah ok uh see you soon.”

“See ya.”

I stare at my phone for a few seconds after we hang up. Did that really just happen? I’m not dreaming, am I?

I check my phone’s call log and yep that definitely did just happen.

Crap.

This… this isn’t like a date or anything I need to calm down. He’s already dating Bruce. He’s not interested in you. Stop feeling like a teenager going on their first date!

Says the guy who didn’t even go on their first date until college.

Good god I’m such a mess! Why does Clark even want to have lunch with me? He could easily just head back to Metropolis. If it was League related I doubt he’d be the one contacting me and he wouldn’t have used his phone. Is this like a friend thing? Are we friends now? Yeah, we’ve been talking more since that party, but I still get all nervous around him and he must have noticed.

Ugh. Why is my life so complicated? Why couldn’t I have just been born a fish or a bird or something? I wonder if fish have anxiety?

Well I’m here. I better put my game face on.

The café, Little Ann’s, is a little hole in the wall that I found completely on accident one day. As is typical for these kinds of places. The whole place is decorated in warm tones with a deep in the forest theme. Something that comes across as charming here in the city and no doubt contributes to the place’s popularity. Different plants are scattered around the place and they always look well taken care of. A few landscape paintings decorate the walls along with a full mural painted on the wall behind the counter. It’s a breathtaking scene of a cabin by a lake surrounded by trees. The counter itself holds the register as well as displays their handmade desserts. Those are made fresh every day and always seem to sell out.

Lots of people come in here and order to go since the place is small and seating is limited. However, that doesn’t seem to be a problem right now as there’s only four other customers inside.

Clark isn’t here yet, so I order my usual coffee and grab a seat at a table in one of the corners. Coming here always calms me down. Stepping inside is like taking a break from the real world and the staff always seem to be in a good mood and up for conversation if you want it. The sweet aroma from all of the baked goods is also a definite bonus.

Taking a deep breath and sipping my coffee I let all the stress from today melt away. I definitely needed this break. The League, work, and my usual anxieties have piled up. I let my mind wander a bit as I wait for Clark to arrive.

Clark comes in after a few minutes of waiting and I wave him over as he enters.

“Hey” he says looking every bit the role of mild mannered reporter Clark Kent. Does he have to make everything he wears look extremely attractive? It’s not fair.

“Hey” I respond giving him a smile.

“Looks like I was right” he tells me while laughing and taking a seat.

“Right about what?” I ask.

“You are having a rough day” he replies and points to my shirt.

I look down.

For fucks sake! I’m still wearing the shirt I spilled coffee all over earlier. How could I have forgotten?

I groan and put my face in my hands as I sink back into my chair.

He laughs again. “Don’t worry we’ve all been there.”

“Yeah but it’s still embarrassing” I point out as I remove my hands and sit back up.

Before we can say anything else, a waitress comes over and takes Clark's drink order.

“So, you’ve been here before what’s good?” he questions while looking over the menu.

“Honestly? Everything and I’m not just saying that because this place is one of my favorites. But I especially recommend anything with their fresh bread. They’ll also let you build your own sandwich if you want. That’s what I usually do. Or I order whatever the special of the day is.”

“Hmm, well then I’ll guess I’ll try one of their paninis” he decides and places the menu aside. “So, your day seems to have been eventful” he remarks.

“Ugh. It’s been one of those days where everything that can go wrong does” I lament.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Clark offers.

Once I start talking about my day I find I can’t stop. Clark must have that effect on people. So, this is how I find myself telling Clark everything about my disaster of a day. Our waitress returns in the midst of it and soon she’s bringing us our respective meals. Clark listens patiently and consoles me once I reach the end of it.

I finish talking and take a sip of coffee before I realize something.

“Sorry I’ve just been complaining the entire time. You must not have wanted to just listen to me ramble on. Was there anything you wanted to talk about?” I ask.

Surprisingly, Clark blushes at that and looks down at his hands where they rest on the table.

Ok…

“About that…” he begins and glances at me before continuing. “I actually did.”

I blink and put my drink down.

“I’m sorry what?”

Clark fidgets in his seat and avoids my gaze as he answers “I know this is going to sound… creepy but I could hear you were distressed and I wanted to see if I could do anything to help” he confesses.

My eyes widen at that because honestly what?

“I really did have work around here!” he hastens to add. “I just… I know you work in the area and when I put an ear out for your heartbeat it sounded like you were troubled… so I called to check on you when I could. When I heard how you sounded over the phone I got even more worried.”

Again. What?

How am I supposed to respond to that? Clark heard I was stressed and was worried about me, so he asked me to lunch… I have no idea what to do with this information and whatever look I must be giving him because of it must not be good.

“I apologize for the invasion of your privacy. I know I shouldn’t have been listening. I promise I won’t do it again” Clark says sounding very apologetic and down on himself for doing it.

“Look, Clark, I’m not mad or anything. Just… surprised really. I really don’t know what to think but it’s clear your heart was in the right place” I explain and reach across the table to place my hand on his to get his attention. It works and he’s now looking at me with those piercing blue eyes.

“Honestly I’m glad you called. I was having a bad day and having someone to talk to has really helped so thank you” I let him know with a sincere smile.

“Really?” he asks sounding hopeful.

“Yeah. Sitting here and talking with you has made my day better” I reply truthfully.

Sometimes even surrounded by friends and people who I know care for me I still forget that talking to someone about my problems really does help. It’s probably from the years I spent hiding myself because my parents insisted I had to be normal. But I shouldn’t think about that. Today started out bad but it’s up to me how I let it end.

I find myself smiling at Clark hoping I can convey how helpful he has been.

He clears his throat. “W-well um I’m glad I could help” he responds his cheeks turning red again. He glances down at our hands and I realize I’m still holding onto his hand.

“Oh um…”

I quickly take my hand back and glance around us. No one is paying us any mind and I’m thankful for that. Even though I didn’t intend to it still feels wrong to have held his hand like that. But he was warm I bet he always is what with getting energy from the sun. I wish I could hold his hand.

When I look back at Clark I find him staring at me with an unreadable expression.

“Lucas… are you by any chance busy later? After you’re done with work I mean” he suddenly asks.

“Um no not really” I answer.

At that he bites his lip and hesitates before continuing. “Would it be alright if… if Bruce and I came to see you? Came by your place?”

My mind goes blank at that.

“Uh sure… but why?”

“I… There’s actually something we’ve both been wanting to ask you… for a while now really” he explains.

“Um… ok. Should I be worried? Are you two okay?”

“It’s nothing to worry over really we just have a… proposal of sorts.”

“Well alright then. I can text you when I leave work. We could have dinner as well?”

“Yeah if you want. I’ll let Bruce know.”

With it somehow agreed upon that we’ll be having dinner later we finish our drinks and soon we’re parting ways. He’s headed back to Metropolis no doubt and I need to get back to work. Except…

What could they possibly want to ask me? And why was Clark so nervous? Usually I’m the bundle of nerves. I guess I’ll just have to wait until tonight to find out.

Great.

I won’t be getting any work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story is still interesting. Chapter four should be posted tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. Testing the Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it's not clear Bruce and Clark are having a phone conversation at the beginning.

“So, you just asked if we could have dinner at his place?”

“Um… not exactly but yes?”

“Clark, I thought we agreed to take this slowly. Wait for him to be more comfortable around us.”

“I know I know. But Bruce you weren’t there! You didn’t see the look on his face… he looked so… disappointed. I couldn’t just leave him like that.”

“Look I get it. You don’t want to see him upset especially if you know you can do something about it. But we shouldn’t just spring something like this on him.”

“Maybe… maybe we’re wrong about this.”

“How so?”

“Well neither of us have any experience with something like this.”

“That’s true.”

“So, maybe slow and steady isn’t the right way. I mean think about it this entire time we’ve only really been thinking of ourselves. We should also consider Lucas’ feelings too. Who knows how long he’s felt the way he does? I know you’re used to bottling things up, but this could be hurting him more then we realize.”

“…You’re right.”

“I know.”

“We still don’t know how he’ll react.”

“I know you like to have all the facts before jumping into things but maybe it’s better this way.”

“Hm”

“Bruce you’re just going to have to be willing to step outside of your comfort zone. You did it for me. If you really… if you want this as much as you say you do, then you should be willing to do the same for Lucas.”

“…”

“Bruce?”

“When are we meeting him for dinner?”

“Not sure. He said he’d let me know when he was done with work.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“I… I know I can be difficult—"

“That’s an understatement.”

“Clark.”

“Sorry. Continue.”

“I do want this. Despite how unorthodox this may be and despite not believing I deserve it.”

“Bruce…”

“I’m not done. I don’t know how or why but I’ve fallen for him just as I did for you. If there’s a chance that we can… that the three of us can make this work I want to take it.”

“Me too. I couldn’t have said it better myself. And hey?”

“Yeah?”

“No matter what happens tonight I still love you. I always will.”

“…I can _hear_ you smiling.”

“That’s because I am.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me unconditionally.”

“Yeah… that sounds about right.”

***

 

Despite my best efforts I barely got any work done the rest of the day. Not that I really expected to anyway, but it would have been nice. At least I was able to scrape together another presentation for tomorrow. I’ve been thinking about Clark and Bruce all day. I mean more so than usual. Several times my coworkers have caught me spacing out. Ryan even threw four paper balls at me before I reacted (and retaliated).

My thoughts are still racing as I text Clark to let him know that I’m leaving work. I don’t know what to think. Clark said not to worry but of course I’m going to worry. They both want to ask me something? It must be serious.

What if…

You know what? No. I’m not going to do this to myself. I just need to focus on the here and now.

Alright with that settled what am I going to do for dinner? Or better yet what’s actually in my fridge? I should pick up a few things before I get home.

Pasta sounds good. Everyone likes pasta, right? It shouldn’t take me that long either. I can make a salad and buy some bread to go along with it. Yeah. Ok Lucas you can do this. Just focus on dinner. Pretend it’s just a friendly get together.

Wait.

Is my apartment clean?

I haven’t gone on a designing spree in a couple days, so I should be all clear. One of these days I’ll be an actual adult and be able to keep my apartment clean even when I randomly get ideas for things to build. I swear my brain just wants to mess with me sometimes. Why do I need to design an airplane at three in the morning? And if I don’t it’ll bug me until I put everything down on paper. I rarely ever even get past the rough drafts for most of the stuff I find myself coming up with. It’s ridiculous but it’s my life I guess.

Ok so pasta, sauce ingredients, bread, and stuff for a salad. Yep I’m all good.

I hope tonight goes ok.

I’m still nervous by the time Clark texts me that they’re almost here. Dinner is almost ready, and I remembered to shower and change. We cannot have a repeat of this afternoon. My place is as clean as it’s going to get. Well I’ve done all I can for now.

There’s a knock at my door. Well, here goes nothing.

I’ve died and gone to heaven. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say they were both dressed for a date. Bruce in a suit jacket, dark red button down, and black slacks. I wonder if he spends time on his hair or if it just does that? He probably has like stupid expensive hair products. Clark. Dude. Really? He’s in a dark denim jacket with rolled up sleeves, a white t-shirt, and khakis. The nerve. His hair just has to be perfect as well.

Now I feel all self-conscious in my gray sweater and dark blue jeans. My hair probably doesn’t look as good either.

Oh crap.

I haven’t said anything since I opened the door!

I clear my throat and say, “Uh hey guys… come on in” while moving away from the door so they can enter.

_And feel free not to mention the fact I was ogling you both just now._

“Good to see you again Lucas” Clark greets. “I hope it’s okay I brought dessert” he continues holding up a white cake box with a familiar logo on the side. He went back to Little Ann’s for the cake… that makes me smile.

“I hope it’s alright I brought wine as well” Bruce informs me holding up a bottle that’s no doubt more expensive than my apartment.

“No problem guys. Dinner is just about done. You can wait in the living room and I’ll take those” I tell them as I reach for the dessert and wine they brought. “Oh, I hope pasta is ok? I forgot to ask what you guys like” I add on.

“It’s fine with me” Bruce says.

“Me too. It certainly smells good!” Clark compliments.

“Thanks!” I reply as I head towards the kitchen.

True to my word I have dinner done and everything set up in my dining room after a few minutes. After telling them everything is ready we all take a seat at the table. I sit at the head of the table and Bruce and Clark sit on either side of me. So far so good. Let’s hope I don’t find a way to fuck all this up.

“So, um did you guys want to talk now or…?” I ask hesitantly.

“We can wait till after dinner” Clark answers while looking over to Bruce.

Bruce just nods his head in confirmation so we all start eating.

“Wow this is really good!” Clark says after his first bite.

“I agree. The sauce especially” Bruce compliments.

“Thanks. I actually learned this recipe on a study abroad trip I took in college. Of course, we don’t have the exact ingredients as they do in Italy, but I did my best” I explain.

“Was that the same one you told us about before? Where you and your friends got drunk and were super lost” Clark wonders.

I did mention that didn’t I? Curse my big mouth and go with the flow tendencies. I probably admitted to more than I ever should have at that party. Hopefully some people were too drunk to remember.

“Yeah. That’s the one” I confirm with a nervous laugh.

“It sounded like a fun trip. Have you been back since?” Clark asks.

“I have but just when I’ve gone for the League. I’d love to go back just for more sightseeing. We pretty much stayed in Southern Italy during my trip. So, I’d love to see the rest of Italy.”

“I’d like to do more sightseeing too. I’ve been to a lot of places to help as Superman but it’s never really the right time to look around.”

“Italy is a beautiful country. I have a small vineyard there for vacations” Bruce chimes in.

Why do I get the feeling his vineyard is anything but small? We probably have different definitions of the word small. I bet he thinks the Watchtower lounge room is small.

We continue with casual conversation throughout dinner and I find myself relaxing as the night wears on. Don’t get me wrong I’m still thinking about whatever it is they want to ask me about but with things going so smoothly I can’t help but to relax. This was a really nice idea. Maybe we can all do this again sometime? I don’t usually have people over what with being paranoid about them somehow finding my suit. Gotta love my brain! It always comes up with worst case scenarios.

All too soon I’m piling things into my dishwasher and we’re moving things to my living room to… talk. I walk over to the living room and find Bruce looking through one of my bookcases while Clark is sitting on my sofa. It’s one of those big L-shaped sofas I bought thinking I might have people over but that was me being optimistic.

I sit a polite distance away from Clark and look from him to Bruce.

“Well um… what did you guys want to ask me?” I finally ask the question that’s been on my mind all day.

They both look at each other and Bruce comes to sit next to Clark, so Clark is between us.

“Before we ask… we should clear the air a bit” Bruce states like that’s supposed to make some kind of sense to me.

“I agree. It’s probably best if we explain first” Clark adds, and I seem to be the only one missing what’s going on here, so I just nod for them to continue. They share a look again. Lots of that going on tonight. They look nervous. It must be really important to them.

“I guess I’ll go first” Clark begins as he runs a hand through his hair and glances between us before turning to me gaze serious. “Lucas for a while now I’ve found that I really like you as more than a friend or a colleague. In the same way that I feel about Bruce.”

My eyes widen at that and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

“I don’t really know how but I’ve fallen for you. At first, I thought this meant I was losing my feelings for Bruce… but as I have come to realize it is possible to love two people at the same time. I had no idea what to do about this at first and while trying to figure things out Bruce and I have had to reevaluate our relationship.” He stops here to look at Bruce and takes his hand. “But I’d like to think our relationship has become stronger because of it.” He faces me again. “I know this is probably confusing for you, but I can tell you feel the same… if your reactions are anything to go by.”

I can feel my face heating up at that. Well now I know I suck at hiding my feelings. Is this even real life right now?

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you and I’m completely open to starting a relationship with you. We both are actually” he finishes and smiles.

I don’t say anything at first. So, Clark feels the same… has for a while apparently and wants to be with me? He has Bruce why would…?

Wait.

I look up from where I’d been staring at my hands trying to process all of this. “You said “both” just now” I point out and look at Bruce. Our gaze meets and he… smiles. It’s soft barely an upturn of his lips and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile like this before.

“I guess it’s my turn” he says simply. He glances to Clark and then starts “Clark is right. We both feel the same. Although, I’ll admit there was a lot of doubt on my end. I mean I never even thought Clark and I…” he let’s that sentence drop before refocusing and continuing.

“There came a point where I realized I couldn’t deny that I had fallen for you. By some miracle I found out that Clark had as well. While this gave us a lot to work on it also begged another question. What should we do? We’ve talked it over plenty of times and while we originally planned to take things slow. We’ve come to realize that really isn’t fair to you. Neither of us want to see you upset least of all because of us.” He takes a breath before asking “Lucas we came here to night to ask you if you’d like to join our relationship?”

I don’t…. what?

Join them? Like the three of us? I’ve thought about it. Hell, I’ve dreamed about it but… this isn’t a dream this is real life. The three of us together would that even work? They’re both such incredible people and it’s clear they both deserve each other. But me? I can’t match that. They… I don’t…

Tears begin rolling down my cheeks before I even register I’m crying.

“Lucas…” Clark breathes as he moves over closer to me.

Bruce gets up and sits on my other side.

“Talk to us. Please. Tell us what you’re thinking” Clark whispers as if he’s afraid any loud noise will upset me even more. He takes my hand in his as he waits for me to respond. Bruce does the same.

I sniff, and the sound is jarring in my own ears. I can’t believe I’m crying in front of them. Get it together Lucas!

“I—” I choke out but take a breath and begin again. “I don’t know what to say” I admit. My tears thankfully stop, and I do my best to wipe them with my sweater while they both seem adamant on continuing to hold my hand. And isn’t that a thought…

I try again. “I mean I never thought… that either of you would reciprocate my feelings. Why would you when you have each other?” Both of them tighten their grip at that and I continue. “To think that both of you feel the same and actually want to be with me… would that even work?” I ask with a self-deprecating smile.

Bruce is surprisingly the one to respond. “This is new for both of us but Lucas we’re willing to try if you are. You’re worth it.”

My cheeks redden, and Clark takes over where he left off “It’s unorthodox sure but neither of us care. Lucas we just want to be with you.”

“I… really?” Is all I find myself able to ask as I look between them.

“Yes.” They reply at the same time and Bruce lifts my hand in his and places a light kiss to the back of my hand.

“Are you willing to give this a try?” he asks and…

“Yes” falls from my lips before I can give it much thought.

The smiles they give me in return take my breath away. I start to get light headed and I feel like I’m floating. This is actually happening. It’s real! I can feel a smile spreading across my face. This is definitely not what I had in mind for tonight. It’s much better than I could have imagined.

“Just to make sure… this means we’re all dating right? Like officially?” I hesitantly ask while avoiding eye contact.

There’s a warm hand on my cheek and as I look up Clark is looking at me. He smiles softly, and it makes his eyes look that much brighter.

He’s really… close.

His lips a hair’s breadth away from mine he stops. A silent question. I lean in and his lips are on mine. Gentle and warm. We’re both still at first but slowly we begin to deepen the kiss and begin to learn each other’s lips. It’s better than anything I could have imagined.

All too soon he’s pulling away and I find my mind has gone blank.

Before I can miss Clark’s lips for too long he drops his hand from my cheek and I’m being guided toward Bruce. He stops just as Clark did. This time I nod, and he finishes leaning in. His lips are just as soft and no less tantalizing.

Once Bruce pulls away and sits back he says, “I hope that answers your question.”

My fingers absentmindedly drift to my lips. “Yeah…” I reply. My face is probably red now, but I find I don’t care. I could get used to this.

Suddenly my ringtone blares from where I left my phone in the kitchen. We all pause for a few seconds letting it ring.

“I’ll just… go get that.” I say apologetically as I get up and I go to the kitchen.

Really? Things were just getting interesting!

I glare down at my phone. Of course, it’s Ryan. I knew there was a reason he’s obsessed with chickens that cockblocker! Reluctantly I answer my phone.

“He—"

“Dude! I just got caught up on GoT and OH MY GOD!” Ryan exclaims before I can finish saying hello.

I let out a sigh. “Ryan now is not really a good time” I tell him trying not to sound too exasperated with him.

“Oh, you busy?” he asks calming down some.

“Kind of... I have company”

“Oh… this late?... _OH!_ ”

“Yeah so if you coul—”

“Are they hot? When did you meet them? Have you gotten to third base yet? Why didn’t you tell me you had a date tonight? That explains the spacing out earlier. Wait am I cockblocking you right now?”

Another sigh escapes before I can stop it. Sometimes I wonder if he even breathes. He reminds me of Barry when he gets excited like this. They’d make good friends.

“Short answers. Extremely. A while ago. No. It’s new. Yes. I’m hanging up now don’t call back.”

“Ok but you def—”

I end the call before he can finish his sentence. For good measure I put my phone on silent and leave it on the kitchen counter. The screen lights up with a text before I can even turn around. Dude is just going to have to wait. He interrupted at the best part!

Clark is smiling when I get back into the living room.

“You heard all of that didn’t you?” I ask him.

He has the nerve to look sheepish while saying “Kind of… you think we’re “extremely” hot.”

They both look at me at that. Bruce is smirking. Damn him.

“Well I mean have you _seen_ yourselves? It’s like ninety percent of the reason why I get all nervous around you both.” I admit while sitting between them again.

“Oh, and the other ten percent?” Bruce inquires.

“I have a bad habit of constantly embarrassing myself.” I reply.

“I wouldn’t say constantly. You should give yourself more credit Lucas” Clark tells me.

“Agreed. We tend to judge ourselves harsher than others actually do” Bruce adds.

“Well thanks for the vote of confidence I guess…” I respond.

Bruce takes a look at his watch and frowns. “It’s late” he declares. “We should probably go” he continues regretfully.

Guess I’m not the only one who doesn’t want this to end. A glance a Clark confirms it. However, I’m not that selfish. We all have jobs and responsibilities. I can’t expect them to stay. Especially Bruce he’s probably worried about his kids who are no doubt covering for him in Gotham tonight.

None of us want to say goodbye but we do. Although not before more kisses are exchanged as well as promises to call. I find myself still standing in front of my door long after they’ve gone. Today went from bad to worse to great to perfect.

Two boyfriends huh?

Normal is overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so meh. I'll try to make the next one better. Also it's looking like there's going to be eight chapters for this story.
> 
> Feel free to comment as always. I love getting comments.


	5. Stars Align

Sitting in one of the small computer rooms on the Watchtower I’m typing up a report for the drug case. J’onn and I have made some major breakthroughs and we’re finally ready to report everything to the rest of the League. I’m just working on finalizing our report and the presentation for the next League meeting. I can only really work on stuff like this aboard the Watchtower since it’s such sensitive information. Not all of us have a Batcave after all.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. My mask is off, so I can work easier, but I’ve left my hood up. I’ve been staring at this computer screen for a few hours now, so I rub at my eyes. An hour or two more and I should have everything finished and ready to present. Just as I’m about to get back into it my phone buzzes. I reach into my pocket and check the message.

 

Sunlight <3: We still on for movie night?

Me: Yep!

B-Bear <3: Yes.

Me: I even bought fancy popcorn!

Sunlight <3: :o

B-Bear <3: I’ve never heard of “fancy popcorn”

Me: Really?

Me: I assumed it was the kind you eat.

Sunlight <3: Lol

B-Bear <3: *sigh* I eat regular popcorn like everyone else.

Me: Really?

B-Bear <3: Yes, really. -.-

Sunlight <3: He does have kids.

Me: True.

Me: Well we’re having both tonight then.

Sunlight <3: Yay! XD

B-Bear <3: Be careful or Clark will eat it all.

Sunlight <3: Hey! No I won’t.

Me: Clark you could probably eat all the food in my apartment and still be hungry.

Sunlight <3: 0///0

Sunlight <3: But I wouldn’t.

Me: I know.

Me: So, see you guys tonight?

Sunlight <3: Yeah!

B-Bear <3: I’ll be there.

Me: Awesome. <333

 

It’s been three weeks and I still can’t really believe this is happening. It doesn’t feel like it’ll ever truly set in that I’m actually dating both of them. I’m beyond happy and grateful. We text and call each other a lot. This whole polyamory thing is new, but I think we’re all handling it pretty well. I’m learning to accept that they do actually like me and they’re figuring out how to add a new relationship into their established one. It’s cute really. Them trying to make sure I’m not uncomfortable or left out. It makes me feel like this just might work.

We haven’t exactly told anyone yet. We’re not really sure how to bring it up. While we’ve agreed that if anyone outright asks we’ll tell them we’re not sure about just inserting this information into casual conversation. None of us are going to hide our feelings anymore though. We’ve already done that long enough especially me.

After smiling at my phone for a full minute (I’m so hopeless) I put it away and dive back into my work. After all I have a date tonight and I wouldn’t want to be late. Not that I think either of them will mind but we are meeting at my place, so it would be kind of awkward for them to show up and I’m not there.

Once I’m finished with everything I make a copy and send it to J’onn to look over just in case I missed anything, or he thinks there’s anything to add. I close everything on the computer, log out, and put it to sleep. Standing I stretch and put my mask back on. The bells on my mask lightly jingle as I walk, and I let them. Whenever I need to be silent I simply change the little balls inside to stickers. I know I could just remove the bells, but they go along with my hero image. Bells ringing along with the transparency levels I can render my body go along with the whole “spirit” thing. It’s pretty much how I got my name. When I was starting out anytime I would fight I’d use my intangibility to my advantage to make up for the gaps in my training. I’ve scared a lot of criminals shitless by having part of my body disappear as the hit they would’ve landed misses. The League heard about the “spirit” that had begun protecting my city and came to investigate.

They quickly realized the spirit was actually a metahuman. They kept tabs on me for a while after issuing a warning to me should I do anything hostile. Which by the way scared the crap out of me! It was Wonder Woman and Zatara who had come to investigate. Wonder Woman just in case I was some kind of spirit she would most likely be able to pick up on this and Zatara just in case I was someone using magic he’d be able to tell. They both seemed so imposing even after I explained I just wanted to help. Eventually I ended up helping the League out on a case and later they were asking me if I’d like to join.

If you had told me when I started that I’d end up becoming a part of the Justice League I would never have believed it. But apparently, they saw enough good and potential in me to want me to join.

Just as I reach the Zeta tubes I see Diana coming from the other direction. We meet in the middle and she gives me a kind smile.

“Hello Spirit. Heading back home?” she asks.

“Hey, Diana. Yeah I’ve just finished my work” I tell her.

“You know you seem a lot happier these past few days” she suddenly says.

“Really?” I ask surprised by her observation.

“Yes. Like a great burden has been lifted from your shoulders” she explains. “Or should I say from your heart?”

Thankfully I’m wearing my mask, so she can’t see the blush that has no doubt formed on my cheeks. At my silence she just gives me an all-knowing smile.

I knew she knew! Now how is the question I’d really like answered.

“H-how did you know?” I ask.

“You might be surprised to know that I first noticed because of Bruce and Clark. Because we’ve known each other for so long now I noticed the shift in their behavior around you. Then I simply paid attention to how you reacted. I could tell neither of them knew what they were doing but it was not my place to give counsel when they did not ask for it. Matters of the heart are a delicate topic. I’m glad everything has worked out between the three of you.”

“You’re okay with this?”

At this she simply quirks a brow and says, “polygamy is a common practice among gods.”

Makes sense. Somehow knowing we have her approval makes me feel better about all of this.

She continues “Just to be sure. I do not need to give you a “shovel talk” do I?”

If I could see my own face right now I’m sure all the blood has drained from it at just the thought. Wonder Woman can be absolutely terrifying when she wants to be. Case in point when we first met.

“N-no!” I answer while rapidly shaking my head.

“Good. Enjoy your date” She responds and continues on her way.

It’s confirmed. Wonder Woman knows all. How in the world did she figure out we have a date tonight? I should probably stop thinking about it before I end up giving myself a headache.

Now alone I turn towards the Zeta tubes and continue to head back home.

The next time I find myself on the Watchtower is for another meeting. It’s our usual weekly one to keep us all up to date on what’s been going on. This is the meeting I’ll be reporting what J’onn and I have found. We both grab seats closer to the front of the table to make presenting smoother. As the room fills in as usual Superman gives the word and gives me the floor.

Sometimes I’m so thankful I decided on a mask and hood for my suit. Because right now having all eyes on me is making me insanely nervous. If anyone asks I’m wearing my mask to be more professional _not_ to hide behind and use as a security blanket.

Calm down. It’s just a report. No one’s judging you.

Ignoring the fact that this feels _exactly_ like an oral presentation for school I stand up and press a button on the remote in my hand to bring the monitor behind me to life. The first thing to pop up are images of the ship that started our investigation. With everyone’s attention I begin reporting.

“On July xx, xxxx at 8:15pm a cargo ship that was scheduled to arrive in Gotham harbor failed to reach its destination and after several attempts to establish contact was reported missing. Hours later a ship exploded shortly after reaching the general vicinity of Boston harbor. After investigating it turns out said ship was the same cargo ship that was intended to arrive at Gotham.”

I click the remote and more images of the ship displaying the wreckage as well as the containers on the ship go by.

“The ship was supposed to be transporting prototypes of a new type of prosthetic for amputees from a new tech company operating in Norway. Instead inside the ship’s storage containers this red powder substance you see here was found. It turns out that this is in fact a new drug on the market called “Red Spring”. Named after its appearance and the warm sensation that overcomes the users as they ingest it and have their bodies enhanced.”

A chemical analysis of the drug comes up next.

“After extensive analysis it’s been revealed the drug acts as a stimulant to the human body. While the user gets the feeling of being intoxicated and their mental capabilities become impaired their physical capabilities are greatly enhanced. They become faster and stronger than the average human. I’m sure I do not have to explain the dangers of such a drug being distributed. This was what first got the League involved.”

The screen switches to close ups of the ship and some pictures of charred remains.

“Further investigation into the ship’s crew reveals all members’ remains to be accounted for. Autopsies also revealed that in addition to being burned beyond recognition the crew also suffered from blunt force trauma and various stab wounds. They all were likely dead before the ship ever caught on fire. In addition to the crew three additional bodies were found on board and still remain unidentified. It is suspected that they were a part of a group of people that took over the cargo ship and killed the crew as well as caused the ship’s redirect to Boston.”

A map of Europe with several points marked off in red as well as pictures of a few places in Europe envelop the screen.

“Without much to go on from the ship itself considering lots of potential evidence was ruined in the fire the investigation turned to the ship’s origin. In the beginning I paid special attention to the tech company in Europe the shipment was supposed to belong to. However, after not much investigating on my part it was found that all the documents for the shipment were in fact falsified and the tech company in Norway does not exist. That’s when I decided to focus the investigation on the drugs. After all it would be best to have creation of such a drug halted and any other storages of the drug seized and destroyed.”

Red lines spread out from the places marked off on the map.

“This is where the investigation became more difficult. Despite extensive research into the rumors of the drug spread all across Europe as well as looking into the activities of known and suspected drug dealers nothing conclusive could be determined about the drugs production or the cargo ship that exploded. Even broadening the search parameters did nothing to help and the search area essentially became the entire continent with no exceptions. At this point it was suggested I bring in Martian Manhunter to assist with the case. Together we were able to cover even more ground and pick up anything the other may have missed. Still despite all of our efforts nothing more was revealed. This is when I realized that was probably the point. We were being led on a wild goose chase across Europe meant to distract the League from something.”

Four more points marked in dark blue pop up on the map and the pictures of locations in Europe shift and are accompanied by four photos of people.

“With the help of Martian Manhunter all the rumors were reinvestigated with this in mind, and any suspicious interviews were brought into question. We narrowed our suspect list down to four people who were a little too eager to answer all of our questions. As we thought we were being led on and thanks to Martian Manhunter’s mind reading capabilities we were able to find out these people were in fact being bribed to mess with our investigation by providing misleading information. All of them were approached by the same masked individual and given large sums of cash for their assistance.”

The screen changes to candid camera shots of a suspicious masked figure dressed in an oversized black trench coat along with a mask and hat obscuring their face.

“Thanks to oversight on this individual’s part and several well-placed CCTV cameras we have footage of the individual who bribed them in the areas where the people who were bribed live and work. With the use of these images we were able to move forward in our investigation. Using these images in our questioning we were able to locate two facilities that are highly likely to produce the drug known as Red Spring but that’s not all.”

Pictures of two abandoned factories come on screen along with their locations.

“What should be two abandoned factories one located just outside of Tallinn, Estonia and the other in Kamianske, Ukraine are in fact operating as Red Spring production facilities. However, upon inspection it has been found that underground facilities have been constructed underneath the two factories. What’s more is that when examining energy readings from both locations they show both locations are utilizing massive amounts of power far beyond what should be needed for the production of a drug such as this.”

Chart’s displaying energy readings taken from both places pop up alongside their respective pictures.

“Whatever is going on inside these facilities the drug production is only a piece of the puzzle. I recommend we create two teams to infiltrate both facilities and seize the means of drug production as well as investigate what else is going on underground.”

Finally done with the bulk of the report I turn to fully face the room and state “That is all. Any questions?”

For the love of God please don’t have any questions.

No luck.

Looking around the room a few hands are raised, and I call on someone at random.

“Cyborg.”

“Going back to the ship that exploded. What was the point of the ship being attacked and redirected? The League would have still gotten involved had the ship arrived in Gotham” he questions.

I nod and proceed to answer, “We can only speculate. But I believe it was used as a means to tie up lose ends as well as to further distract the League by having us look for a mysterious group that attacked the ship that doesn’t exist.”

He nods at that satisfied and I call on the next person.

“Wonder Woman”

“This drug, Red Spring, how far has it spread?” she asks.

“Right now, there are only a few low dosage cases of it’s use spread out in Europe. No cases outside the continent have been reported. In fact, the shipment that exploded was the first reported instance of the drug being outside of Europe. This further increases suspicions of a bigger plot as a drug with these kinds of capabilities would no doubt become quite popular and spread rapidly” I reply.

“I agree. We must proceed with caution then” she declares.

Moving on I call on the last person with their hand raised.

“Green Arrow”

“Has anything else been found out about this masked person?” he asks

I shake my head at that. “Unfortunately, no. Beyond their previously mentioned involvement in this case there isn’t much known about them. No one we talked to has ever seen what they look like and they use a voice modulator when speaking making even their sex difficult to determine” I respond.

“Anymore questions?” I ask everyone. Thankfully no one else raises their hands so I give things back over to Superman, so we can begin discussion on our next course of action regarding the case.

I take a breath now that all the attention isn’t just on me.

A glass of water would be amazing right now. Also, I deserve a pat on the back for not fucking that up. A+ Lucas for no stuttering or fumbling over any words.

We come up with a plan to infiltrate the two facilities based on my earlier recommendation and two teams are made. After deciding on some more reconnaissance on the two buildings as well to determine the best time to move in the meeting moves on to the rest of the topics for today and soon we’re all dismissed and filing out of the room.

I’m on my way to the lounge when a hand grabs mine and lightly tugs me in a different direction. I look up to find Clark smiling at me and can’t help but follow as he tugs me along into a room I just passed.

Before I even have enough time to figure out what room we’re in he’s wrapped me up in his arms and I can’t help but close my eyes at the warmth. He gently pushes back my hood and removes my mask and sets it down on what’s most likely a table in the room. Then with one arm securely around my waist he buries his other hand in my hair while guiding my head to rest between his neck and shoulder. I know it’s cheesy, but I can’t help but feel completely safe like this. I return the hug and we stay like that silently for a few minutes.

I breathe in the heady scent of his cologne, something smelling like pine trees and spices, before without opening my eyes I ask, “What’s this for?”

“I can’t want to hold you just because?” he asks in return.

“Oh, you definitely can but I’m not getting the feeling that this is ‘just because’” I tell him.

I can tell he’s smiling without even looking at him it’s in his voice as he says, “You were nervous earlier, and I didn’t get the chance to do this before the meeting so I’m taking the opportunity now.”

“Hmm” I mumble completely relaxed. I was right he is always warm.

He laughs lightly at my response and I can feel the vibrations in his chest. “You still with me?” he questions.

“…Maybe” I reply after a moment.

“You want to stay like this for a while?”

“Please.”

He tightens his hold on me and I get comfortable. I could get spoiled if he makes a habit of doing this. He starts humming something softly and I could definitely see myself falling asleep even though we’re standing up.

All too soon we’re pulling apart and I’m back on my way to the lounge while he’s on his way… somewhere. He definitely told me where he was going but I’m so Zen right now he could’ve told me he was going to go build a bomb to blow up Earth and I probably would have just wished him good luck.

It’s in this dopey, floaty headspace that I drift into the lounge. J’onn is already inside sitting on a stool at the counter munching away at his usual cookies. I smile at him in greeting as I make my way over to one of the lounge’s fridges. Considering the people we have in the League, namely Flash, we need multiple to keep an adequate food supply on board. I wonder if he’s ever thought about entering any food competitions? He could probably win with even just a fraction of his actual speed.

I can feel J’onn observing me as I move things around in the fridge to see what all is in there. I end up grabbing a bottle of water and some yogurt. I make sure to avoid the pudding entirely. Doesn’t matter that there’s more than one pudding cup left this time. My embarrassment is forever.

Grabbing a spoon, I take a seat next to J’onn and while opening my water I tell him, “You know some people consider it rude to stare.” I glance at him with a smile, so he knows I’m just messing with him. Putting my hood and mask back on didn’t feel right after Clark and I went our separate ways.

“I’ve been informed” he replies with a small smile of his own.

“You can ask you know” I say while sipping my water and moving to open my yogurt.

“I thought I’d wait until you wanted to tell me yourself.”

“Hmm. Well it’s not really the easiest thing to bring up in conversation.”

“Very well. How are things with Superman and Batman?” he asks while turning to face me.

My smile widens at the question and I turn to face him as I answer. “Honestly they couldn’t be better. I mean I never expected this would happen and now that it has I couldn’t be more grateful. We’re still figuring things out but I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

He reaches out and places a friendly hand on my shoulder. His smile is warm and sincere as he says, “I’m glad to see things have worked out for you. I wish the three of you all the best.”

“Thanks!”

We both go back to our snacks and begin a casual conversation about our lives. I’m glad to know I have J’onn’s support. I knew before this even started he was ok with something like this but hearing it confirmed out loud now that things have actually ended up this way makes me happy.

Once I’m ready to head back down to Earth I start making my way to the Zeta tubes. By some stroke of luck, I find Batman walking down the same hallway. I’m sure he can hear my bells as I jog to catch up with him.

When I reach him I lightly bump shoulders with him and say, “Hey there stranger.”

He glances at me as we continue walking. I’m slowly learning the differences between his looks and glares. All the times before I assumed he was glaring at me apparently, he wasn’t. Go figure.

“Hey” he responds.

“Haven’t heard much from you today” I point out.

“Sorry. Been busy”

“No problem. Where you headed?”

“Back to Gotham.”

“Great that means we’re walking the same way” I inform him. He gives me another look and if I’m right it’s something like fondness or affection.

I reach out and slowly take his hand in mine to give him enough time to refuse the gesture. He doesn’t, and our fingers intertwine. We make it to the Zeta tubes without running into anyone.

He pauses as he reaches out to enter his destination and turns to look at me while I’m entering my own.

“You know…” he starts, and I turn to give him my attention. “You could come with me. If you’re not busy I mean.”

I’ve only ever been to the Batcave twice since I’ve been with the League. Both times were mission related and I never really looked around much. But that’s not important right now. I get the feeling he’s offering something else at the moment and I think I know what it is.

“It’s barely been a month” I respond.

He simply shrugs and says, “Time isn’t really what matters.”

“Clark will want to be there” I remind him.

“That’s true.”

“We have time Bruce. I can meet them some other time. Besides I’d rather show up outside the suit first.”

He nods in understanding and moves to finish entering the coordinates for the Batcave “Alright.”

“Hey” I call out and he turns to me. “I think it’s sweet that you’re already ready for me to meet them.”

He looks away from me at that. If his cowl wasn’t in the way I’d bet that there’s a light dust of pink on his cheeks right now. The thought makes me smile. I move closer and lean up to quickly kiss the corner of his lips. Before he responds I move into the Zeta tube I’ve set and turn to face him.

“See you tomorrow.” I smile and put my mask over my face as the familiar distorting feeling of the teleportation washes over me. Before I disappear, I see him nod in response. Ever the silent type that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long for me to post! It wasn't my intention to keep you guys waiting.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter.


	6. Tensions

We’ve decided on two teams of five to infiltrate both drug factories at the same time. The first group consists of Batman, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Black Lighting, and myself. We’ll be heading to the facility in Estonia. The other team going to Ukraine consists of Superman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Cyborg, and Flash.

Both teams will be attacking at night since our plan involves a stealthier approach. We’re hoping that catching them by surprise will also help with catching all the players involved or close to it. Thanks to extra reconnaissance we’ve been able to find holes in their security. They probably didn’t want the buildings to garner too much suspicion which resulted in them leaving holes in their security. We also found that the underground facilities in both locations are blocked with something to prevent Superman’s X-ray vision from working. Meaning we’re still unsure what exactly their doing besides producing Red Spring so caution is of the utmost necessity.

Back at the Watchtower we’ll have a team ready to be dispatched should things go south, and backup is needed. Our backup team is made up of Wonder Woman, Plastic Man, Hawkgirl, Firestorm, Red Tornado, and Doctor Fate. Personally, I know we’ve got a solid plan set in place and a great backup should anything go wrong but still with so much still unknown I can’t help but worry. I mean really, they could be doing anything underground with how much power they’re drawing. They’ve done well to cover their tracks. I doubt we would’ve checked these areas had we not had reason to be suspicious.

I’m ruminating over all of this in our “war room” when a hand lands on my shoulder effectively breaking me from my thoughts. We finished finalizing everything for our plan a while ago, but I’ve still been sitting here looking over everything again. I turn around in my chair to find Batman looking back at me.

“You’re scaring the table” he says probably trying to break the tense silence I’ve been sitting in for the past hour.

I let myself smile and run a hand through my hair. My mask lies beside me on the table I’m sitting at and my hood is down. I really need to relax.

“I just can’t help but feel restless” I try to explain. I’ve been on edge all day really.

“I get it. You’ve put a lot of time and effort into this mission. You’ll blame yourself if anything goes wrong.”

He’s right…

“I know I shouldn’t worry so much but…” I trail off looking back at the table.

His grip on my shoulder tightens a fraction and I look back up at him. It’s just us so he pulls his cowl back.

“Lucas, I know I’ve said this before but you’re extremely capable and should believe in yourself more. We’ve done all we can to prepare. Trust yourself and trust the League.”

I nod in response. He’s right. I have exceptionally talented men and women fighting alongside me. Even if something does go wrong they’ve all got my back and I have theirs. We’ve faced the unknown before time and time again we’ll be fine.

As I’m reassuring myself a pair of soft lips find mine and I find myself leaning forward into the kiss. My eyes shut slowly, and I find myself relaxing. It’s slow without any urgency behind it. One of my hands reach up to tangle in Bruce’s hair pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Time freezes for me as my lips meld with his own. My mouth opens as he swipes his tongue lightly across my bottom lip. His tongue explores my mouth at a leisurely pace and I find myself unable to help letting out a small moan as his tongue finds mine.

Reluctantly we pull away but stay close enough that his warm breath fans out across my cheeks as I’m sure my own does to his. I find half lidded eyes staring into my own with desire clear in them.

Damn.

I want him.

He leans back in and our lips reconnect but this time he keeps the kiss short before pulling away much too soon for my liking. I try to chase after him to continue but he places a gloved finger on my lips stopping me.

“Later” he says in a breathy voice.

Really???

I purse my lips pouting back up at him with my best puppy dog eyes. I lean back a little away from his finger and beg “Just one more.”

I see the conflict in his eyes and just when I’m sure he’ll refuse he moves his hand and leans back in. Grateful I make it last as best I can. This time the kiss is much more heated and by the time we both pull away we’re both completely out of breath. My hand slides out of his hair as he moves to stand back up straight and removes his hand from my shoulder.

“We should start heading to the hangar bay” he instructs as he pulls his cowl back into place.

I wipe my lips with the back of my hand and I can feel his eyes on me as he follows the movement.

“Right…” I reply a little dazed but a lot calmer than I was a few minutes ago. Putting my mask on and pulling up my hood I stand up and follow him out of the room and towards the hangar bay. Everyone else is already there once we get there.

Flash turns from his conversation with Green Arrow as we approach, and says, “That took a while.” The silent question hangs in the air.

Crap.

They were waiting on me, weren’t they? Batman came to collect me.

Batman opts to ignore the question, so I follow his lead. No need to mention us getting distracted. Flash follows me with his eyes as I trail after Batman. Again, I must say the mask was a stroke of genius on my part. If I could I’d go back in time and high five myself.

We soon separate into our two teams and the usual words of “good luck” and “be careful” are exchanged. Comm links are double checked and soon we’re boarding our respective jets and heading out. As my team and I get closer to Estonia our stealth mode is engaged effectively hiding us from anyone or anything that might pick up on our approach. We reach our predetermined drop point without any problems and land successfully.

The factory is in the shape of two long rectangles that intersect to make a right angle. It once stood three stories high, but part of the building has collapsed in on itself. Vines weave through the cracks in the stone walls and seem to have flourished where they run along the sides of the building. Part of the wall is missing in places with the hugest chuck being taken out of the wall at the back of the building leaving a gaping hole among the jagged stone. The place has no doubt seen better days. There are guards scattered about the place. Keeping low and moving swiftly we follow Batman as he leads us around the left side of the dilapidated building.

There’s a window with part of the wall missing that we’re using as an entrance. Once inside we spread out and make quick work in quietly knocking out any guard we come across. When that’s done we begin looking for the entrance to the facility underground. While everything in the building looks like it hasn’t been disturbed in quite a long time we find a hidden door on the floor in a small room that was probably once used for storage. It lacks the years of dust and debris that’s settled everywhere else. Batman takes a moment to get some readings and confirms that this must be it as the energy readings are much stronger here.

There’s no visible handle anywhere on the door and nothing that looks like a lock to open it. What the door lacks in a lock it makes up for with a small trick to open it. Batman figures it out after some poking and prodding on his part. Honestly the rest of us just kind of stand there and let him do his thing. The door turns out to be pressure sensitive and the assortment of bricks I’d assumed were just kind of there against a wall are what is used to activate the door. With the correct number placed on top the door whirs to life and slides open using technology that definitely wasn’t around when this factory was up and working.

Before we move on we report our progress to the Watchtower and let them know we’re moving into the underground facility now. With Batman leading again and myself right behind him we begin our descent down the stairs that head underground. The path is dimly lit at first with only just enough light to see where you’re going. Then a brighter light in the distance can be seen and as we get closer we find what can only be an elevator. I’m surprised there are no guards waiting here at the elevator. The only security I see is a single surveillance camera that Batman makes quick work of using one of his gadgets. He really does have everything.

Cautiously we board the elevator considering we don’t know what’s waiting for us at the bottom. The elevator only has one destination: down. So far things have been easy… a little too easy for my liking honestly. I voice my opinions as we ride the elevator down and everyone agrees but there’s not much we can do considering the situation. Whatever happens we all just have to be ready for it.

The elevator finally reaches its destination and the doors open to an eerily all white corridor like the ones in creepy sci-fi movies. The appearance suggests an underground laboratory of some sort, but we’ll have to investigate further to be certain. Carefully observing our surrounding the five of us leave the elevator and begin the short trek down the corridor. Reaching the end, the path breaks off in two: to the left and to the right. Using hand signals, we communicate our plans to each other. Batman and Black Lighting team up and head right while Captain Marvel and Green Arrow follow me as I lead them left.

The three of us find ourselves in a wider hallway than the previous corridor. There are doors in the same stark white along the hall and we decide to check them all out. Cautious of what could lay behind them we investigate. The first two doors open to dark rooms with storage containers stacked inside. Opening one it’s revealed that packages of Red Spring bundled together in clear plastic wrap are inside. That confirms our theory and we communicate as much to the others. The next room is empty save for two large metal crates with documents inside.

“I don’t suppose we’ve gotten lucky and these contain all the incriminating evidence we need” I ask.

“When are we ever so lucky?” Green Arrow throws back.

True. Besides I’d be worried if it was that easy.

“I guess you’re right” I respond as I begin sifting through one of the crates.

“Maps?” Captain Marvel says from where he’s peering over my shoulder.

The documents are maps of Europe and different countries in Europe. Some are also detailed reports containing information on the size, population, list of cities, etc. There seems to be information for every country.

“Some of these are out of date” Green Arrow comments while holding up a map with kingdoms still marked off on it.

“Why would they need these?” Captain Marvel questions.

That’s a good question. Even if they were planning something old maps and out of date information shouldn’t be useful to them. Unless…

“They’re looking for something” I state and they both look at me. I just shrug and clarify “I mean that’s the only reason I can think of as to why they would need old information. Maybe they’re looking for something that was lost in the past?”

“Makes sense” Green Arrow replies.

Unable to glean much more from the documents we continue investigating. It worries me that we still haven’t come across a single guard. This is more than just sloppy planning on their part. The next two rooms we look in are probably used for meetings or something. They are larger than the previous rooms with tables and chairs scattered in them. Those are the last two doors before the end of the hallway, so we slowly continue onward. The hallway curves and opens up into a large room that apparently is also accessible the way Batman and Black Lightning went. Both of them are already in the room looking around when we enter. The room itself contains a couple of rows of long tables on each side with various lab equipment on top as well as several computers and monitors. In the center is a large raised circular platform with a wide console positioned in front of it.

“Find anything?” I ask.

“Not much more than you” Black Lightning says as he continues examining the equipment on one of the tables. The rest of us begin looking through the room as well.

It’s too quiet. I don’t like this. There should be people here. If not guards, then someone working on the drug production. Also, while the equipment on the table could be used to make the drug I was expecting a set up for its mass production. If they’re just using what’s scattered about on the tables then it would take months to produce an amount large enough for distribution throughout Europe not to mention the amount contained on the cargo ship that exploded. Nothing is adding up and things are just getting more worrying. Hopefully all of this just means the facility in Ukraine is their main set up and this one is just a decoy. However, I feel like the answer isn’t that simple.

I walk up behind Batman who has moved to examine the console in the middle of the room. Maybe he’s figured out something about all of this that I haven’t been able to.

“I don’t like this” I tell him

“Me neither” he responds looking pensive.

Just as he reaches out to touch something on the console I grab his wrist and prevent him from doing so.

“Wait” I say my eyes widening behind my mask as I recognize what it is he’s about to touch.

“What is it?” he questions.

It can’t be, but it is.

“If you touch that a silent alarm will be triggered” I inform him.

He turns to face me at that and everyone else in the room looks at me having heard what I just told Batman.

Without any prompting I continue “I don’t know how but… that panel you were about to touch its one of mine. One of my designs I mean.”

Batman turns to face me fully at that and I do the same to him while the others approach us. No one says anything just yet which leads me to keep talking.

“I swear I have no idea how this ended up here but over a month ago now a new client came to the company I work at requesting new locks for their research facility.” I pause there glancing back at the familiar panel. “At least that’s what we were told. They were a company working in stem cell research and wanted to increase security for their research after trouble with a mole. As usual we heard their request and came up with several designs based on what they wanted. That panel was one of the designs my team and I came up with. To an outsider it seems like a regular panel and possibly like it might be used to operate what it’s placed on but touching it at all sends out a silent alarm” I elaborate.

I really don’t understand what this is doing here.

“The thing is. The company that hired us backed out while we were still designing the prototype. They were quite picky about how they wanted things, so we had to build a few different prototypes. By the looks of it the one there is the last prototype we showed them. Legally they are contractually obligated not to reproduce any of our designs, so this really shouldn’t be here.”

I look up at Batman and find him staring at me or rather through me really. I can practically see all the gears turning in his head.

“We need to leave. Now.” He suddenly declares.

“Wait what?” Green Arrow asks. “We’ve barely gotten any answers” he argues.

“That’s not important. We’re leaving” he states clearly and to punctuate his point he turns towards the exit dramatic cape flare and all.

I exchange looks with everyone else. We all know there’s no arguing with Batman when he gets like this and he’s obviously caught on to something the rest of us haven’t. So, we follow him out of the room and back up to the surface. When we get above ground Batman radios the Watchtower.

“Batman to Watchtower.”

“Watchtower to Batman. This is Wonder Woman go ahead.”

“Contact Superman’s team and tell them to withdraw and head back to the Watchtower.”

“What? Why? Has something happened on your end?”

“There’s more to this case than we realize. We need—”

Just then a loud explosion occurs throughout the factory while we’re still inside. We’re all blasted in different directions. There was nothing to suggest a bomb being placed here before. I find myself having been hurled through one of the windows. A huge chunk of debris lands on my legs as I hit the ground giving me no time to move out of the way. I’m definitely going to be hella sore tomorrow. My ears are ringing from being at the center of that explosion.

I reach out to the debris trapping my lower half and change it into feathers. With my legs taken care of I move to asses the situation and notice a white mist has begun covering the ground. That explosion wasn’t just about damage it seems. I start holding my breath but apparently, it’s already too late. Whatever is in this mist must be fast acting. I can feel my own body getting heavier and hard to move. Some sort of paralytic then? I somehow manage to stand and the world around me comes into a bit more focus as the ringing in my ears begins to die down. The mist has already begun growing thicker.

I look around for everyone else and that’s when I see two bodies fly through part of a wall that was still standing. There are more guards? A fight has obviously broken out with our enemy having launched a surprise attack. I go towards one of the guard’s bodies intending to take his gas mask. He’s unconscious no doubt so it’s not like he needs it.

As I grab the mask I feel a sudden hostile presence and turn intangible just in time for their leg to swing right through me. Taking advantage of my attacker suddenly being off balance I turn back and grab ahold of their leg. Pulling them down they fall to their back hard. Jumping up and putting some distance between us I work on attaching my newly acquired gas mask while moving my usual mask to face backwards. It’s an awkward fit but there’s no time for comfort especially with this mist getting thicker and turning into a smokescreen.

My limbs still feel heavy and it’s likely they will for a while until this gas’ effects wear off. By now visibility is low and after trying my comms and getting nothing but static I just have to hope everyone is making due.

Two more guards appear with guns, so I reach into one of my pouches and pull out some wooden blocks. I decide to go with a staff for now and my weapon forms as they begin to open fire. Twirling my staff in a circular motion I use it to block their bullets while also advancing. As they pause to reload I strike. The first guy gets hit in the head while the second dodges my next attack. He fires, and I duck low and strike at his legs. He goes down but still manages to keep shooting so I jump to dodge the bullets. It’s then that five more guards show up. They encircle me and aim while I just smile behind my mask. They all open fire as I make to charge forward but instead I turn intangible and the bullets go right through me. As I expected friendly fire occurs and two of the guards go down.

Alternating from intangible to tangible I make quick work of the one closest to me with my weapon. Another one charges at me but when I move to take him out a second guard pops up from behind him drops something and runs to the side. Before I realize what, he dropped a bright flash goes off blinding me.

Flash grenade.

I shut my eyes and groan as my hearing goes as well for the second time in barely ten minutes. That can’t be good for my hearing. Although when I’m intangible physical things can’t affect me I can still see and hear meaning that bright of a light up close still can affect me as well as that close of an explosion.

Disoriented I drop my staff and let myself shift back and try to resist the urge to rub at my eyes since that would involve removing my mask. Before I can begin making sense of my surroundings hands are on me and I struggle to break free. They multiply, and someone manages to rip my mask off causing me to breathe in more of the mist again. As my body becomes heavy I feel something cold and hard snap into place tightly around my neck. There’s enough room to breathe but not much else.

Looking around I can barely make out the shapes in front of me as my eyes continue to recover from the flash grenade. My ears are still ringing, and my body feels numb all over. I can just barely feel something prick my arm before my eyes shut of their own accord and I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm crap with fight scenes so I hope this came out ok.


	7. One for Sorrow, Two for Joy

I startle awake as freezing cold water is dumped all over me. My wide eyes take in my surroundings as I catch my breath and my body shivers from the cold. I’m sitting in a chair with my hands bound together behind me and my legs bound to the chair I’m sitting in. The chair itself seems to be in the center of an otherwise empty room. The wall I’m facing is plain gray and the floor is only a shade or two darker than that. From my observations the room has no windows and the entrance must be behind me.

As if to confirm that observation the sound of a door slamming behind me echoes. I guess the douchebag who gave me my rude awakening has decided to leave. No problem. More time for me to figure out how to get out of this situation.

I’ve been completely stripped of my suit leaving me in the tank top and undershorts I wear underneath. Even my shoes are missing. My body still feels heavy so the paralytic from back at that factory must still be working. Which means I probably haven’t been gone too long. By the weight clasped to my neck and the several failed attempts I’ve made to use my powers I must be wearing an inhibitor collar.

Great. I’m dealing with competent bad guys.

So, I’m either getting out of here because of a fuck up on their part or someone from the League rescuing me.

The League!

I hope everyone else is alright. Since I’m alone in this room I don’t know if they’ve taken anyone else. Not to mention if anything happened at the other facility. This whole thing has obviously been a trap. For what I’m not entirely sure yet but I have a few ideas.

They have me in metal bonds and with the collar on my neck I won’t be breaking out of these anytime soon. For now, the only thing I can do is wait.

I’ve started to nod off since I’ve been waiting. It’s probably a combination of the cold and how heavy my body still feels. I know I shouldn’t go to sleep but with the lack of other things to do at the moment it’s hard to fight the feeling. Just when I’m sure my eyes won’t open again I am once again drenched in freezing cold water.

Okay. My captors must want me to catch hypothermia.

I do my best to crane my neck and look behind me and catch a glimpse of the douchebag leaving and once again slamming the door. So, either they’re watching me, or they have this set to a timer. I’m inclined to believe it’s the former since they came just as I was nodding off.

The message is a clear one. No sleeping.

Great. Torture.

If only this collar wasn’t on me. I’d be out of here in no time. This is probably a sign I rely on my powers too much. I need more training without them. I’ve focused too much time on learning to better control them that I’ve grown dependent. Forgotten what it was like in the beginning when I was afraid to use them too much and relied more on my own wit and capabilities.

Bad time to be learning the hard way.

Well then what now? They’re watching me, so I guess the only way anything is going to happen is if I either wait or try to get their attention since they don’t seem ready to interrogate me. Something tells me having to use the bathroom won’t work with these guys. At best they’d probably just dump another bucket of water on me. Sickness? Could work. At least it’d get someone to check and see if I’m not dying. I’m about to be thankful for something really weird. Hopefully when all this is said and done no one asks why I know how to do this.

Alright deep breathes. Relax. Head down. This is going to suck.

Coughing and working the muscles of my abdomen and throat it takes a while and a few thoughts of gross stuff, but I manage my goal and turn my head to the side as an all too familiar feeling rises from my stomach. It’s mostly stomach acid and bile that comes up and burns my throat as I thought would since my last meal has probably digested some time ago. Instinctively my body tries to curl in on itself despite my restraints.

Considering the emptiness of my stomach I wasn’t able to get up much. But apparently what I did mange was enough because someone has entered the room as my body is wracked with its last few coughs.

My head is yanked up by my hair and an old guy with two missing teeth and glasses comes into view. He shines a light in my eyes and then drops my head. He turns and begins speaking in what I’m guessing is Czech. At least it sounds like Czech I could be wrong since I don’t speak it. Since I won’t be making out any of this conversation I focus on looking sick and in pain.

By the sound of footsteps several more people enter the room. Then yelling ensues and I can only hope they’re disagreeing on my treatment. After a few minutes one voice slightly slurred but still powerful yells above the others and silence falls in the room. All I can hear are a heavy set of footsteps slowly making their way closer.

Must be their boss then.

A shiny pair of black boots come to a stop in my field of vision. I’m still slightly hunched over and occasionally coughing to keep up the pretense of being sick. Once again, a harsh grip on my hair pulls me upright and my eyes widen. A familiar pair of brown eyes and hair along with lightly tan skin are unexpected. He’s wearing some sort of militaristic black and dark green uniform complete with a captain hat.

“Y-you’re!” I choke out and my captor smiles sickeningly sweet with pearly white teeth.

He snaps at the old man from before and by the sound of it it’s nothing nice. I find myself glancing between them as the old man stutters and adjusts his glasses. Eyes turn to me once the guy who I’m now assuming must be a doctor finishes and their boss’ smile has dropped into a frown leaving the room quiet again.

All too suddenly their boss is whipping out a gun and shoots the doctor square in the head without even looking at him. The body falls to the ground unimpeded as those near him simply move out of the way. Before much blood can begin to pool on the floor he’s barking out what must be orders and the doctor is being dragged away. My eyes follow the jarringly red fresh trail of blood the body leaves on the gray floor.

My attention is snapped back to the man in front of me as my head is roughly pushed back so I’m no longer hunched over. I don’t even consider continuing to keep up pretending to be sick.

“That’s your fault you know” he says in clear English. He goes on and explains “You really shouldn’t play sick. Although I admit it takes guts to make yourself vomit without anything to aid you.”

“What are you doing here?” I ask following him as best I can with my eyes as he begins to circle around me.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he replies like I should know. He must be able to tell I don’t because then he continues “I guess not. Well, since you seem to want some attention so badly I’ll gladly give you some.”

He demands something in Czech and two of the other people in the room rush out to do as they’re told.

“Let’s have some fun, now shall we?” he says with an evil grin. I get the feeling only one of us will be having any fun.

My feeling is confirmed as the next few hours are spent torturing me. He even made sure to give me the antidote to whatever that paralytic I was still poisoned with was before he begins. Well at least I know he’s thorough.

He’d had a cart of tools rolled in and certainly took his time picking through them. I could tell he was making a show of it, so I held out as best I could. He’s obviously a sadistic bastard that enjoys this and wants to hear me scream.

First it was punches with brass knuckles. No doubt they left my face bloody and swollen. After several punches in the gut I found myself spitting up blood all over myself. Next, he used matches. Lit them one by one and placed them on my skin or ran them along leaving trails. Then came the scalpels. All of them different sizes. Five in total. There was no rhyme or reason with the way he cut into me but none of them were too deep. He seemed to particularly enjoy cutting over the burns he just gave me. Perhaps he just wanted to see me covered in blood. I passed out after he began digging the fifth one into my left arm. He didn’t like this, so I was shocked awake.

My poor heart. It’s already trying so hard to keep me alive.

“Hmm. Not as tough as I thought. I’ll have to wait before we can play some more” he proclaims and then snaps his fingers. His lackeys pour freezing cold water all over me for the third time today and the water takes on a red hue as it hits the ground. It’s only after they’re done pouring that I realize this isn’t just water.

It’s salt water.

I’m screaming in pain as him and his lackeys leave. I can make out the sounds of his cackling laughter even after the door slams shut behind them.

Someone has a vendetta against me.

Everything hurts and the only thing I can do is try not to move too much but even the movement from breathing bothers my injuries. My only hope now is waiting on the League to rescue me. That’s easier said than done. I mean what if that psychopath comes back? I’m far from trained to deal with torture. Injuries from fighting? Yes. Having my skin ripped open painstakingly slow? No.

I need something to distract myself from the pain. The case is all that comes to mind at the moment. Turns out the guy who was the CEO of Masterson Inc. (Which I’m now guessing is a cover up) is a sadist out to get me. What did I even do to him? As far as I know that meeting at work was the first time we even met. He seemed to think I should know why this is happening so that must not be true. And to think he seemed like a normal guy when we met at least from what I can remember. That was a weird day and a lot ended up happening.

I don’t remember ever meeting him before then though. I don’t really have an archnemesis like most of the other heroes. I mean there are regulars that pop up throughout the city but I’m not the only hero in my city. Maybe it’s something else? Farther back in my life. I don’t know. I was pretty sheltered growing up, so it was hard to meet people let alone have time to make any enemies. College then? I’d like to think I wasn’t a douche to anyone during those years, but I did kind of go crazy with all the freedom I suddenly had.

This is going to take research I can’t exactly do at the moment. I hope the League gets here soon. I hope everyone else is ok. They probably only took me. At least I hope they only took me. I’d hate for someone else to get tortured because of me. Bruce and Clark are probably worried. But if anyone is going to fight tooth and nail to find me it’s them.

Get here soon please. I’m tired… and really cold.

A loud crash wakes me up. I must have fallen asleep or passed out. With the amount of blood I’ve lost I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the later. Another crash sounds followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Whatever is going on it’s getting closer.

The door behind me is suddenly in the air sailing past me and hitting the wall in front of me leaving a crater. If it didn’t hurt so much to move at all right now I’d be craning my neck to see who is making that dramatic entrance.

“Lucas!” a familiar voice shouts.

I lift my head up a little but don’t move much more than that. They’re just going to have to come to me.

I don’t have to wait long before Clark’s familiar form is in front of me.

“Lucas! Oh god look at you. That bastard is going to pay” he declares while lightly placing a hand on my cheek. I wince at his touch and his jaw clenches as he pulls his hand away.

“Superman to everyone. I’ve located Spirit. He needs immediate medical attention. I’m getting him out of here now” he reports into his communicator. I don’t hear the response but whatever it is he ignores it.

He then moves to break my restraints using his heat vision to make quick work of them.

“T-thank… y-you” I manage to squeeze out even though my throat is still sore.

“Shh don’t bother talking” he instructs. He glances at the collar on my neck and I can see his inner struggle. He won’t be able to get it off me without hurting me in the process. Someone else will have to override it to get it off.

“You’re going to be okay now so don’t worry” he comforts.

I just nod at him in return and he begins the slow process of picking me up. He does his best to move carefully and not jostle me but I’m still in a lot of pain with open wounds.

“I’m sorry” he apologizes as he begins flying through the building with me in his arms.

I want to tell him it’s ok, but everything hurts and it’s probably better if I do as he said and don’t talk. I can here the sounds of the League fighting around me as well as a few explosions. There’s yelling as well as an alarm that was probably tripped when they arrived. Something tells me they went in guns blazing on this one instead of making a plan. I feel like everyone would already be systematically taken out if they let Bruce make a plan for this rescue. I just close my eyes tired and know that Clark will keep me safe.

Once I feel the outside air on my skin I hiss a bit and crack open my eyes.

“It’s ok I’ll get you to the watchtower for treatment just hang on” Clark soothes and reaches to brush the hair out of my eyes.

I close my eyes again trusting him and soon I’m letting the darkness take me into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up two or three times while I’m being transported and my injuries are being looked at. I’m not coherent enough to make out much other the flurry of activity around me as well as several familiar voices.

The next time I’m awake and actually coherent I find both Clark and Bruce sitting next to me on either side of the bed I’m in. I’m in the Watchtower med bay.

“Hey” Clark says once he notices I’m awake. Bruce closes the book in his hands and sets it aside in favor of seeing how I am.

I open my mouth to talk but cough instead. Clark is reaching out to comfort me and Bruce is holding a glass of water with a straw for me to sip in no time. Once I’ve had enough he sits the drink aside for me.

I look between the both of them and smile. “Long time no see” I joke. Using humor to hide pain is a familiar coping mechanism of mine.

“Yeah you had us worried. When Bruce told me, you’d been taken I kind of panicked” Clark admits. I don’t doubt it. If our places had been switched I would have done the same.

“But we’ve got you back now and that’s what matters” Bruce says reaching for one of my bandaged hands and Clark does the same with the other. I turn my hands palm up in their grips to hold them better.

“How is everyone else?” I ask. Hopefully they’re all okay.

“A few scrapes and bruises all around but nothing like what you’ve been through” Clark answers.

“So, I was the only one taken?” I ask needing confirmation.

“Yes” Bruce responds.

“Good” I say relieved.

“That’s far from good” Clark points out.

“Yeah but at least no one else was involved in my mess” I explain. All of this is my fault.

“What do you mean?” Bruce questions

“It became obvious they were after me. It’s my fault any of this happened” I inform him.

“That’s not true!” Clark interjects, and I shift to look at him. “It’s not your fault. Even if they were after you none of this is your fault.”

“Clark is right. Don’t blame yourself for any of this. Sometimes villains get personal but everyone in the League knows that and no one is going to blame you for their injuries.” Bruce adds.

“I’m still not even sure why he was after me in the first place…” I tell them and shift my gaze to stare up at the ceiling. I barely remember the guy but apparently, I’ve done enough to royally piss him off.

“Hey, it’s best not to focus on that right now. You should just worry about getting better” Clark says.

He’s right. I turn to look at him and I can see the concern written all over his face. It must be tough for him since unlike him I don’t heal quickly. I turn to Bruce and find a similar expression.

“You’re right” I say with a small nod. “So, any chance I can get something to eat?” I ask with a smile. “I can feel my appetite waking up.”

Clark smiles and moves to stand. “I’ll bring you something” he announces and leaves the room.

I lean back and do my best to get comfortable while waiting on him. Suddenly I’m reminded of something before this happened. I turn my head to look at Bruce and I know he can see the question in my eyes, but he waits patiently for me to speak up.

“So… is it later yet?” I ask.

He looks puzzled for a few seconds and then it dawns on him and he laughs. He leans forward and place a light kiss to my forehead before sitting back again.

“We’re going to have to take a rain check on that. After all I can’t do what I want to you when you’re injured like this” he replies with a smirk.

I can feel my face heat up at that just thinking about what he’s implying. If that isn’t motivation to get better faster than I don’t know what is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I have a lot of chapter 8 written already so I'll try to have it up soon. Hope this chapter turned out okay.


	8. Know Your Worth

A few months have gone by and I’ve healed up really well considering my injuries. Turns out just about everyone in the League knows a little something about treating injuries. Everyone has pitched in to make sure I heal properly and help out with my limited movement since I was kinda wrapped up like a mummy. They all even took turns staying with me when I was bedridden. Although Bruce and Clark visited me the most.

My job surprisingly just went with the whole super vague I was in an accident excuse and gave me the time off I needed. I felt really antsy not being able to work though so I might’ve convinced everyone I was okay enough for work earlier than I actually was. Let’s just say some mistakes were made and I’m lucky I was found when I passed out from internal bleeding.

I got an earful from Clark for that one. And guess what? The guy looks even hotter when he’s mad! Totally not fair. Bruce gave me the silent treatment and honestly? I’d kill to never have that happen again. Silent and disappointed Bruce might even be worse than the glaring.

But I got better and thankfully they didn’t stay upset with me for too long. I was pretty close to groveling for their forgiveness.

There is one thing though…

The scars.

I’ve never really had major injuries from my fights before and I certainly never received so many injuries at once. My intangibility keeps me from getting hurt and with the way I’ve worked it into my fighting style while certainly not impossible it’s hard for my enemies to land any blows I don’t want them to.

Several people from the League have given me some tips. Creams, oils, home remedies, and a couple of things not from Earth. They’ve all been working well and I’m grateful for everyone’s help but… my body will never be the same. I know this is just a price we have to pay for doing what we do. Well some of us do anyway. But I guess it didn’t really hit me until now.

I sigh and put my t-shirt back on. I’ve been in the bathroom too long they’re probably wondering what’s taking so long. The three of us are at Bruce’s since we have a break from work and the world isn’t in immediate danger. We’ve pretty much just been cuddled up in his room watching shitty television and snacking. It’s been absolutely fantastic really. Someone should build a shrine to Alfred for his amazing skills in the kitchen. I remember the first time I tried his food literal tears fell from my eyes, but I digress.

Opening the bathroom door, I find Clark standing there with his hand raised ready to knock.

“I was just going to check on you. You’ve been in there for a while” he explains while lowering his hand.

“Yeah sorry I was just…”

Just what? Staring at myself again? Assessing the damage? Lost in thought? No way I can say any of that without making them worry.

“Hey” Clark says gently getting my attention. I look up and meet his gaze while glancing towards Bruce who’s still resting against the headboard of his bed but watching us all the same.

“I know it’s easier said than done but you shouldn’t worry so much. You’re still you.”

Damn. I should’ve known they’d already know. I haven’t exactly been subtle ever since the bandages came off.

“I know… It’s just… not to be dramatic but my whole body is different. I know it’s not that serious but…” I trail off letting my voice drop.

Clark takes my hands in his and there’s movement behind him. “Lucas… I know there’s no perfect words for this but trust me they don’t define you and you’re not any less because of them” he comforts.

I stare into his soft sincere eyes. I know what he’s saying is true.

Bruce comes up behind Clark and says “Take it from someone who’s pretty much been scarred from day one. While I’ll admit it can be difficult seeing your body look so different so battered you also know that you suffered so someone else didn’t have to. You learn from them and you grow. Besides it’s proof you’re alive. That you’re making a difference. It’ll take time, but you’ll learn to accept them as a part of you.”

He’s right. They both are. And really, I shouldn’t be worried over mine when Bruce has probably had it much worse. I shouldn’t focus on them so much.

I smile softly at both of them and move to walk past them. “You’re both right. I guess it’ll just take some time.” I stop on my way back to the bed and turn back to them. “Thank you both. You’ve both been so amazing to me really. I don’t deserve either of you.”

“That’s not true” Clark argues. “Lucas it honestly baffles me that you don’t see just how outstanding you are.”

My cheeks are warm and no doubt turning red. He just has to always say what’s on his mind. Dude doesn’t hold anything back with his compliments.

He moves so he’s standing in front of me again. “Maybe you just need us to show you” he suggests.

At that I find myself looking between him and Bruce who has also moved closer. They exchange looks and then are back to focusing on me. They’re both wearing some very suggestive looks. Pants tightening suggestive looks if you know what I mean.

My face flushes completely at the thought. I mean yeah, we’ve fooled around a bit, but we haven’t exactly gone that far yet. I mean our relationship was still new before I got injured and then we were all more focused on making sure I healed properly.

Clark steps even closer into my personal space and speaks softly “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Bruce and I have no problem waiting” he informs me.

Great. The decision is on me.

“I-I mean! It’s not like I don’t want to. I’ve definitely thought about it. How could I not? I just didn’t really know… And then of course I was injured so we couldn’t really do much. But I’m totally fine now and I mean that this time. Not like before—”

“Lucas” Clark interrupts.

“Huh?”

“Is that a yes?”

I bite my lip in nervousness before replying. “Yes.”

They both smile at me and I can’t help but to smile at them in return. So, I guess this is happening now?

Clark’s hand rests on my cheek and he leans in connecting our lips. I close my eyes and let him lead the kiss. As with every time we kiss it starts soft and gentle. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Just as I’m losing myself in Clark’s mouth I feel another pair of hands come to rest on my back, gently trail down, and slide to rest on my hips. Then I feel Bruce’s warm breath on my neck followed by the feeling of light butterfly kisses trailing down my neck.

This is really happening…

Clark pulls away and I catch my breath. Just then Bruce begins lightly biting down on my neck and I let out a moan I can’t hold in. Hearing the sound I’m making encourages him and I’m sure the mark he leaves will last more than a week.

I open my eyes slightly and see Clark looking at me with an indescribable expression. His hand on my cheek moves to card through my hair and he says, “You’re so beautiful.”

I can feel my face warm at his words. “Look who’s talking” I reply and that gets a smile.

Bruce finally pulls away from marking my neck and begins to tug me backwards towards the bed. I let him guide me as my hands reach out and find Clark’s pulling him along. Just before we reach the bed he stops and kisses the nape of my neck then drops his hands.

I turn to see what he’s doing and find he’s removing his clothes. He notices not just me watching him but Clark as well and smirks. He moves deliberately slower as he unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall off his arms revealing his muscular toned chest. I can’t take my eyes off him and find myself turning and raising my hands to his chest. He lets me explore from his broad shoulders to his beautifully sculpted abs down to the waistband of his pants.

Clark wraps his arms around me from behind and whispers seductively in my ear. “Breathtaking, isn’t he?”

I simply nod in response my fingers lightly tracing a long-faded scar along his left side. I look back up at his face to find him watching me with hooded eyes.

I want to see all of him.

As if hearing my thoughts, he takes my right hand in his and guides it to his belt. “Undress me” he orders and it’s just that. An order. The silky dark tone leaves no room for questioning.

Before doing as I’m told I lightly drag one of my fingers above the waistband of his pants and I hear his breath catch. With one hand I begin undoing his belt and I can’t help but run the other along the bulge in his pants. I get a cut off moan as a reward. Feeling him, I can’t help but lick my lips in anticipation.

Moving quicker I have his belt undone and waste no time unzipping his pants revealing his black boxers underneath. I feel Clark's grip tighten around me and with the way he’s pressing up against me I can feel just how hard he is. I don’t blame him the sight of Bruce shirtless with his pants undone and hanging from his hips is downright sinful.

Continuing I grip the waistband of his pants as well as his boxers and drag them past his hips letting gravity take care of the rest. Now with his erection free he simply kicks off his pants, underwear, and socks leaving him to stand completely naked. I don’t know where to look as I try to take him all in at once.

Clark whispers in my ear once again “Your turn” and nibbles lightly at my ear. A wave of nervous excitement washes over me and before I know it both of them have their hands all over me. Bruce tugs off my shirt and I help by raising my arms while Clark works at the button of my jeans. They make quick work of my clothes and soon my clothes join Bruce’s on the floor.

I’m nervous to finally show them all of me. I mean I’ve yet to accept what I look like now and they never really got the chance to see me before. Plus, my body isn’t as well sculpted as theirs. I’m more lean muscle and narrower shoulders. But if the way Bruce is looking at me all hungry eyes and lust is any indication I suppose I don’t disappoint.

Bruce reaches out and cups my face “You’re beautiful” he breathes as his lips ghost over mine before meeting them in a sensual and painstakingly slow kiss. I can feel him pouring all of his love into the kiss and I do my best to reciprocate. Meanwhile Clark has taken to running his hands along my body as if he’s committing it to memory. Down my sides, then to the front along my abdomen and up my chest fingers ghosting over my nipples causing me to gasp into Bruce’s mouth who doesn’t seem to mind one bit.

Clark leaves one hand there to tug and play with both of my nipples and the other trails back down my torso, running over my hip, and abruptly cupping my left butt cheek causing me to break my kiss with Bruce and let out a whiny sound. My ass has always been rather sensitive. Opening my eyes, I see Bruce smirking back at me and I know that’s something he’ll definitely exploit now that he knows. I find I don’t really mind the thought.

Clark lets go and pulls away which causes me to look back at him to see what he’s up to. He’s making quick work of his clothes that I’d forgotten were still even on him. Before I can even attempt to turn and assist him he’s already naked and kicking them to the side. Super speed has its perks. He moves back closer and soon I find myself sandwiched between them. Bruce pressed up against my front, arms draped along my shoulders as well as Clark's, and his cock rubbing against mine. Clark has his front pressed into my back making his erection rest against my ass very enticingly and his arms run past my waist reaching behind Bruce no doubt resting his hands on his lower back.

I turn my head to share a heated kiss with Clark letting him know I appreciate the view he just gave me. I can feel Bruce taking advantage of the access to my neck the kiss provides most likely leaving another mark. I get the feeling I’ll be covered in them before the night is over and the mere thought is enough for an excited shiver to run down my spine. They both feel it I know they do and Clark even smiles into the kiss.

We break apart eventually to climb into the bed that has so far laid neglected. Bruce speaks up as I lay back sinking into the comfortable mattress and pillows. “Any preference for who goes first?” he asks and my eyes dart between them as they rest before me waiting for me to decide.

I’d love to try taking both of them but not tonight. It’s our first time together and we should leave that kind of experimenting till at _least_ our third time.

“Clark” I answer. “I get the feeling you enjoy prepping and it’s been a while for me.”

Bruce smirks at that and Clark grins so I must be right. “I’ll be gentle” he responds smiling lovingly at me and then going to retrieve the lube. He pauses after tossing the lube onto the bed for easy access and asks “condoms?” while looking at me and tilting his head to the side.

That should not be as sexy as it is.

“Hmm. That’s probably a good idea too.” I reply.

He nods his head and reaches into a box to get one and leaves the box on the nightstand. While he’s coming back to bed I go ahead a spread my legs for him and he stops at the sight. He lays himself over me and reaches out with his lips for mine. I comply, and he proceeds to devour my lips with his own. I’m no doubt red in the face by the time he pulls away. As I’m panting from the kiss he looks me in the eye and proclaims, “God you’re so gorgeous.” Which does nothing to help the color of my face.

I guess I really shouldn’t be that worried about the scars.

As Clark leans back and reaches for the lube I can feel Bruce’s eyes on me, so I turn my gaze towards him and my breath catches in my throat. The dark and predatory look in his eyes sets my body on fire. Maybe he’s into watching?

My attention turns back to Clark as I feel a cold lubed finger rubbing at my entrance. A thought occurs to me. “You’re not going to draw this out, are you?” I ask looking directly at Clark. He just smiles innocently in return.

Bruce throws in helpfully “Clark’s a huge tease.”

Well shit.

I would’ve prepped myself had I known that.

I groan and cover my eyes with my arm. He’s barely started, and I already know he’s going to be the death of me.

“Any chance I can convince you to speed things up?” I try as Clark is still simply rubbing and running his finger along in circles at my hole.

“You can never be too careful” is all he says in response.

So that’s a no. Damn. I’ll get him back for this.

I remove my arm from my eyes and I bite my lip while looking at Bruce begging him to help me out here. He grins and crawls forward to give me a kiss. I quickly lose myself in the kiss and wrap my arms around him burying a hand in his hair. I’ll never get tired of kissing Bruce. He always knows just the right things to do to get me riled up.

While I’m blissfully distracted Clark decides now is a good time to put the first finger in making me moan into Bruce’s mouth. Clark begins slowly moving his finger around inside and I can already feel myself getting impatient as I relax for him. Bruce must be able to tell because he slides a hand down my stomach and wraps his big hand around my member. He moves in deliberately slow strokes and I break the kiss to throw my head back and let out a guttural moan. It really has been too long since I’ve been with anyone like this.

Bruce lightly bites my ear and asks, “are you always this sensitive?”

Doing my best to catch my breath as he speeds up his pace I respond “No—ah It’s just… been too long.”

He begins trailing down my neck to my chest licking, kissing, and biting. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth sucking hard and the running his tongue in circles.

“Fu—ah! So good!”

I’m not sure who I intend that for because their both teasing my body in all the right ways, but I get the feeling they both take it as a compliment.

Clark finally adds a second finger and I wish he’d hurry this up. I know it’s been a while, but I don’t need slow prep. It’s far from my first time.

“God! Clark right there!” I scream as my back arches when he grazes a familiar sensitive bundle of nerves. He complies, and his fingers massage the area turning me into an incoherent mess. If they aren’t careful I’m definitely going to come from this. Not that I’d mind.

Unfortunately, Bruce stops stroking me and pulls away. I whine involuntarily at that because part of me knows it’s to keep me from coming too soon but I can’t help but miss his touch. He leans back in for a kiss. A promise for later. Then he’s back to watching.

I turn to beg Clark to hurry up, but he simply shakes his head. That asshole!

I find myself bucking my hips trying to get more of his fingers inside me. He uses his other hand to push my hips down so he’s back in control.

I consider begging again when he adds a third finger to the mix, but I get the feeling he’s enjoying seeing me completely fall apart just from his fingers. I’ll just have to wait. Easier said than done. He definitely knows exactly what he’s doing, and I can’t help but think about him doing this to Bruce. Having Bruce laid out before him making a complete mess of him as he no doubt does his best to get Clark to just fuck him already. The images my mind conjures up do nothing to help my current situation.

I’m probably tearing the sheets with the grip I have on them but hell if I care about that right now. I just want Clark inside me already. I want to feel him.

“Clark…!” His name involuntarily escapes my mouth breathlessly. I just want him.

The desperation and desire in my voice must be enough for him because soon I’m whimpering as he removes his fingers altogether. Then he’s placing himself at my entrance and moving to hover over me.

I feel him push in painstakingly slow careful of my reaction and then he’s fully inside.

Finally!

Now if he’d just move.

Sadly, he just leans down and takes my lips with his no doubt to let me adjust. But I’m ready and he really should just go ahead already. It’s been too long, and I really just need him to move already.

As incentive I start to move my hips in circles around him and his breath hitches as he breaks the kiss. He looks at me with pupils blown wide and I can see he wants this just as much as I do. He pulls out halfway and pushes back in. He repeats this several times and it’s not enough not at all. I impatiently wrap my legs around him and grip at his back. Thankfully he complies with my wishes and sets a much faster pace. I don’t bother with trying to be quiet feels too good for that.

As I reach my climax I yell and dig my nails into his back. “Fuck!” he curses as I tighten around him. He speeds up and becomes more erratic the closer he gets to coming. With a few final thrusts he’s burying his head between my neck and shoulder saying my name as he lets himself go.

Heavy breathing and the smell of sweat and sex fills the room. We both take our time catching our breath and then he’s pulling out and disposing of the condom. I just watch boneless and thoroughly pleased. He leans over me and kisses my forehead.

“Better than I could have imagined” he compliments.

“You took the words right out of my mouth” I reply.

My gaze shifts to Bruce who has watched the whole thing and if how hard he his now is anything to go by he enjoyed the show just as much.

Clark lays next to me and cards his hand through my hair while asking “You ok for more?” He then looks to Bruce and yes, I definitely want him too.

“Hell yes” I answer and sit up to reach for Bruce. He meets me half way and lays me back down as he kisses me.

He pulls away and hovers close to my ear whispering in that dark sultry voice of his “I want to ride you.”

Fuck!

Yes! I hadn’t really considered that possibility but yes, yes, a million times yes! I can already feel myself starting to get hard again at just the thought. If the smirk Bruce gives me is any indication, then he notices as well.

I pull his face back to mine and crash our lips together. This soon turns heated and sloppy with my tongue exploring his mouth eagerly. It’s noisy and wet and perfect.

His hands move to explore my body as he lets me guide our kiss. Everywhere he touches reignites my body and nervous excitement fills me all over again. I’m still sticky from where I came all over my stomach before, but Bruce doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, I get the feeling he likes it. His big hand is back to stroking me slightly slick with my cum.

We pull our mouths apart slightly for air, but he doesn’t stop his strokes. He watches my face no doubt looking for my reactions. All too quickly he’s shifting and positioning himself lower with his hand never leaving my cock. Before I can finish guessing what he’s about to do I can feel the inside of his warm mouth around me.

“Ah! Shit” I exclaim.

He swallows me in one go letting his hand take care of what doesn’t fit. As he’s dragging his tongue up and down it dawns on me that he’s licking me clean. I get even harder in his mouth and I can tell he notices when he gives an appreciative hum that has my core knotting together in a familiar way.

Before I can come in his mouth he removes himself and the way he licks his lips while holding eye contact with me has me holding my breathe. Just then I hear a low moan from my side and look over to see Clark stroking himself. I can’t blame him I’d no doubt be doing the same.

My attention is brought back to Bruce as he pours lube into his hand tossing the bottle aside to be forgotten until needed again.

His hands are teasingly light as he strokes me and covers my cock. This leaves me squirming as he takes his time all the while smirking at my reaction.

“Oh my god Bruce just—” I try to say something but cut myself off as he abruptly squeezes hard around my base. Ok. Message received. He’s going to do what he wants.

Luckily, we both want the same thing. Seconds later he’s moved to straddle me and is positioning me at his entrance. A thought occurs to me as he hastily slides himself down. With how slick I just went in I realize he must have prepped himself while he was watching us. I must have been too preoccupied to notice Bruce fingering himself, but the thought makes me wish I had. Taking a moment, we both adjust to each other.

As expected Bruce sets the pace not that I mind one bit. We both want this too much for anymore slow teasing. The sound of skin to skin contact fills the room for the second time and I find myself overcome with desire. A raw and primal need. Surprisingly as I make my move Bruce is totally compliant to shifting our position. I’ve flipped us over and begin to relentlessly pound into him.

The sounds he makes in response while low and deep are more than enough encouragement for me. When I can feel myself getting closer I lean forward and connect our lips in a sloppy kiss reminiscent of earlier.

I trail my hands down his well-sculpted chest and begin to stroke him in time with my thrusts as best as I can. A moan causes him to break the kiss and before I know it my name is passing his lips as he comes. He tightens around me as he orgasms causing me to increase my pace to catch up with him. I’m spilling inside him moments later.

I pull out slowly and collapse half on top of him. He catches his breathe first and sends me a lazy but content smile. I have no doubt the one I give him in return comes across the same way.

We both turn our heads as Clark comes undone spilling all over his own hand. Clark moves to rest beside us as his breathing evens out.

“We should shower” I suggest after a moment of silence.

“Yeah…” Clark agrees and Bruce nods.

It takes a few minutes before either of us willingly makes a move to get up. Somehow, I make it to the shower without tripping over my own legs. They’re starting to feel a bit like jello. I can also feel a dull pleasured ache throughout my body.

Once we’re all clean again we go back to being curled up into each other. I can’t help but feel protected and loved like this. A goofy grin is no doubt plastered to my face right now.

“What are you smiling about?” Clark asks propping himself up with an arm.

“Just happy I guess” I answer.

“Good” He responds and leans forward to peck my forehead.

“Are you both tired or should we start watching some thing else?” Bruce questions from my other side. I turn to look at him before I respond and he’s waiting remote in hand.

“I vote sleep” I tell him as I wait to hear Clark’s response.

“I’m with Lucas” he says.

“Well sleep it is then” Bruce declares and the remote is tossed aside to be forgotten.

I can’t help but think this is the best way to fall asleep wrapped up in the warmth of my lovers. What we have may not be normal, but it works for us. As I begin drifting off to sleep I wonder how I got so lucky. Yeah, my life is dangerous when it comes to being a superhero but it was what lead me to Bruce and Clark in the first place.

My family may have felt ashamed and disgusted because of my abilities but without them who knows where I would be right now. I used to think I wanted to live a normal life and please my parents, so they’d love me the way they did my sister. Now I wouldn’t even consider changing myself for them. Found families can be just as good if not better than the one you’re born into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the story. Any and all comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Just as a side thing here are some story "fun" facts:
> 
> \- This was originally supposed to be an x reader oneshot, but it got really long and before I knew it the first three chapters were made. (Threw my original outline out the window)
> 
> \- Every time I type the name “Spirit” I think of Maka’s dad from Soul Eater. XD 
> 
> \- Other brainstormed hero names were “Black Fox” and “Ghost” because I’m not that creative.
> 
> \- This is the longest story to date I’ve ever completed. (Completed being the keyword there)
> 
> \- The first four chapter titles were made up on the spot when I went to post them because I kept forgetting chapters have titles. So just imagine me going “Oh shit what’s the title?” each time.
> 
> \- “Little Ann’s” was inspired by “Antique” from the anime Antique Bakery.
> 
> \- I actually went through the ‘polyamory’ and ‘threesome M/M/M’ tags to help write the sex scene in chapter 8. I know threesomes are a thing, but I just kept thinking what does the other person even do? It kinda made me want to insert another person into the relationship just so things would be even. But like who would I even add? Barry? Diana? J’onn?
> 
> \- Originally, I had planned on including more about Lucas’ family and even have him get a phone call from one of his parents or his sister. Then Clark and Bruce would have to comfort him but as you can see this went in a completely different direction, so I didn’t get to write it oh well.
> 
> \- I have also accidentally dropped my toothbrush in the toilet. I was there for the whole thing and I’m still not even sure what happened tbh.
> 
> \- Ryan was a spontaneous add in, but I love him all the same. Robot fighter chickens are definitely cool Lucas just doesn’t get it.
> 
> \- I made a list of Justice League members for the story since I had no idea who to include besides the original seven. The list has 27 members and I definitely didn’t include them all in the story but they’re there in spirit (pun not intended). Like if this was a comic or even animated they’d definitely be there in the background.
> 
> \- My laptop froze once while I was typing, and I had to restart. I definitely panicked even though I only lost a few lines of text I was heartbroken all the same. (Happened during chapter 4)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for the past few days and decided to post the first chapter and see what people think.
> 
> Any and all feedback welcome and appreciated!


End file.
